


Up10tion Stories

by Niina_rox



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 22,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I'm writing random stories about this group, because you can never get enough Up10tion :)





	1. Hwanhee and Minsoo: Confessing

Chapter One:

"I am so going to kick your ass", Hwanhee was trying to catch. Dongyeol they had been playing, a game of course. It was fairly obvious given the fact that, Dongyeol was running through. The house laughing Sungjun is, not surprised he's used to their antics. He's just walked out of his room, and noticed they're attacking each other. Or more like Hwanhee actually, kicking his butt and Dongyeol giggling non-stop. Sungjun smirks as he decides to, tease them this time.

"You know ordinary people confess when they like each other." They both stopped Hwanhee blushed, they both said "what." Nothing more was said as Sungjun walked away, he got part of it right. Hwanhee does like someone but, that someone isn't Dongyeol. It's someone who is a little oblivious, to the little things he does. Things go back to normal, well normal enough. Dongyeol head back to his, room and Hwanhee sits on the sofa. Thinking about just confessing.

To Minsoo. His hyung. It was instant in a way, for Hwanhee. It's been long enough that he's, been holding back. So he decides it's time to confess, to Minsoo so he heads to the roof. This is the first time that Hwanhee has, felt this nervous. "Minsoo I-I need to tell you something", there's silence. "What is it" "I like you as, in more than a friend". Minsoo is stunned he doesn't, react he can't he's too shocked. Hwanhee is a little hurt so he walks away, Minsoo's phone rings.

Hwanhee is quiet as he walks, back to his room. Barely aware that Dongyeol is talking, to him "did you tell him." Hwanhee manages to nod "and?" there's, nothing Hwanhee can't help. The tears that fall Dongyeol simply comforts his best friend who ends. Up falling asleep, Dongyeol hears Minsoo in the lounge room. He looks conflicted "how could you hurt, him hyung" Minsoo doesn't. Say anything at first "I know that you, probably don't understand how you feel."

Dongyeol feels more upset than annoyed, "but hyung, please don't leave." "Him like this for too long", he headed back to comfort Hwanhee. Who was still sleeping it's quiet for, a while even during dinner it's quiet. Hwanhee doesn't feel like saying anything, just the four of them eating. They barely notice Hwanhee walking away, once he's done Sungjun. Looks at Dongyeol "did you reject him", if looks could kill. Sungjun would be in trouble, Dongyeol just walks away.

Minsoo being the oldest, looks at Sungjun "seriously". "Did you have to do that", "sorry hyung I couldn't help it". Nothing more is said as, they part Minsoo cleans up. And after that all he thinks about, is Hwanhee wondering how he feels. Both of them don't sleep much that night, Minsoo decides he needs to fix. Things so the following morning, he couldn't help but want to, comfort him so he simply holds him. It's not hard to tell Hwanhee is surprised, there's silence for a few minutes. "I..I'm sorry I didn't say anything, yesterday".

"I-I was just in shock unable, to completely get my head around." "The fact that you confessed to me," Hwanhee relaxed in his arms. Minsoo pulled back a little to say "now, I can do this." Hwanhee was confused "huh," he was interrupted by Minsoo. Kissing him it was slow, and it felt wonderful. Once they pulled away, Minsoo noticed, that Hwanhee shed some tears. He wiped his tears away nothing, could stop how happy they are. Hwanhee couldn't stop smiling.

They kissed again but they were interrupted, by Dongyeol taking a picture. "Aww that's beautiful" they looked, at him not wanting to separate. Dongyeol looked so proud "I hate to, ruin the moment but Hwanhee". "We need to get to class and hyung, you need to get to work". They separated a little unwillingly, it was only fifteen minutes later when. They left Minsoo had a quick, shower and got dressed. He was able to collect his thoughts as he, walked the three blocks to work.

Sungjun was setting up a couple of, things at the restaurant. Minsoo put his things away and got, ready to set up out the front. "So you finally got together with Hwanhee," Minsoo looked at him "how do you know." "Dongyeol sent me the picture," "of course he did." As things got quiet, Minsoo thought about when. He met Dongyeol and Hwanhee; it was a little over two years ago. Two months after Minsoo started at, the restaurant.

 

He couldn't help but overhear the conversation, "how are we going to find." "A decent place to live," Hwanhee shurgged his shoulders. Minsoo got them a menu "I don't mean, to eavesdrop but I have a place." "With two spare rooms if you're interested," Dongyeol was curious "where is it exactly." Minsoo had taken a moment before he said, "three blocks that way." Minsoo walked away. Briefly, to do a couple of things, Hwanhee and Dongyeol talked without many words.

"Is it ok if we look at it first before, we decide" "sure." It was an hour later when they, went with him.

 

It's now starting to rain a little, Hwanhee looks out the window. Mentally slapping himself for not, bringing an umbrella Dongyeol who. Of course is next to him is busy, paying attention to the class. It's a quiet one today and even though, he should be paying attention. He's too busy thinking about, the fact that he got to kiss Minsoo. He's now smiling to himself "don't be, so obvious" it's evident that Dongyeol. Is teasing him Hwanhee isn't aware, that his friends had sent him a message.

Until his pocket vibrated. It was the picture of him, and Minsoo once again. He smiled "if you don't want, me to be obvious don't send." "Me things like this" they got shushed, by their teacher. Feeling embarrassed as they focused on, what they were learning.


	2. Dongyeol and Sooil: Comfort

Chapter Two:

It's been a long day. For both Sooil and Dongyeol, Sooil has finally finished work. He finds it a little unusual that he's home before Dongyeol. Turning on some lights and putting, his things away and getting. Changed he grabs his phone to, call his boyfriend to find out. Where he is, it's just after, six and he's sitting on their couch. Then there's a knock at the door; he didn't expect to see. Gyujin carrying a fragile, looking Dongyeol. It's safe to say he's had a bad, day Gyujin takes him into the room.

He briefly talks to Sooil "I-I'll let Dongyeol tell you what, happened but I'll just say it's bad." The tone and look says it all, moments later he's gone. Sooil locked the door and proceeded to, walk to their room. To comfort his boyfriend, Dongyeol was, quiet and curled up shedding. Some tears it broke Sooil's heart, a little quietly lying in front of him. Nothing is said at first, as Sooil gently caresses his face. After five minutes Dongyeol moves, a little closer to lie in Sooil's arms and that's how they stay.

As they fell asleep. The next morning it was still quiet, as they laid in bed. Sooil was being patient just, waiting until Dongyeol is ready to talk about it. They both have nothing to do today, so it's going to be a lazy day. "Are you ok Dongyeol" there was no, response for a little while. But he said "no" his voice barely, above a whisper a few minutes later. Dongyeol moved a little he laid, there staring at the ceiling. "it started at work yesterday I, was close to being promoted but I was ignored".

"Then some of my co-workers decided it, would be funny to annoy the shit out of me." Dongyeol shed some tears before he, continued "some of them followed me." "After work that's when things, got worse" Sooil felt his heart break a little. "If it wasn't for Gyujin finding me, who knows what would have happened." He cried and rolled away from Sooil, who in the end wrapped him in. His arms and held him tight, of course, Sooil. Didn't know what to say he just, wanted to comfort his boyfriend.

 

Dongyeol's day.

"Morning everyone" Dongyeol was, feeling good today. That feeling didn't last long, sitting at his desk. He knew. Dongyeol knew he wasn't going to, get promoted even though. He deserved this promotion; he'd been here the longest. He's a more dedicated worker than the rest. So now he's feeling down taking, a break he goes to the bathroom. That's when it starts. Verbal abuse. At first, he ignores it despite, how much it hurts him. Then after a few hours they, begin to push him.

If he said anything to them it would, get worse it got to the point. Dongyeol was on the verge of tears, but he wanted to hold it together. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction; he began thinking why. Today most the time he's ignored. By everyone. So, by the end of the day, he's over it. Over them. Over working here. So, just as he's walking home, they follow him once they're in. A secluded area things get worse, it's something Dongyeol didn't think would happen.

To him he's being kicked, every time he tries to get back up. They push him back down it's, just lucky for him that his friend. Gyujin had seen, him being attacked. Pushing the others away then picking, up Dongyeol he simply carries. Him home Gyujin did his best not to, let his mind think about. What could have happened, if he hadn't seen him. It's about ten minutes later he's, at Sooil's holding a fragile Dongyeol.

 

Dongyeol felt safe in his boyfriend's, arms right now nothing. Was happening outside of this, room they fall back to sleep. For a while, the next thing Sooil wakes, up to Dongyeol touching his face. A little Sooil can't stop the smile, growing on his face. He holds Dongyeol a little tighter, as Dongyeol laughs a little. It's obvious he's feeling, better a little while later. They're up and heading, to the kitchen. To make some breakfast.


	3. Jinwook and Wooseok

It's the usual day for, Jinwook and Wooseok. Getting up at five a.m. is, something they're both used to. They start off with some exercise, a run around the football field. Just down the road from their, house once they're done. At just after seven, they leave for work, Jinwook goes to one of the local. Cafés he's been a barista for close, to six years he's only been. At this particular café for, close to three years. At his previous job he met, Wooseok who quickly became a regular. Mostly because of Jinwook, it was, five months later they became more.

It's hard to tell that they are in, love nothing can separate them. Wooseok works as a dance teacher, teaching kids between the ages. Of ten and seventeen, he loves his job. Working at this school for three years.

 

_Flashback._

_Wooseok thought today's the day, I'm going to ask Jinwook out. His heart was beating fast, his nerves getting the better of him. As he stands outside of the cafe, trying to gain the courage. To walk inside, to make Jinwook his. "O-ok Wooseok you can do this," of course, he says it quietly to himself. A moment later he walks in; he's so familiar with this cafe. Coming here pretty much every day, it's always to simply see Jinwook. He's used to the delicious aroma, of coffee waiting in line. For his turn to order his usual, cappuccino._

_It's going to work he's the, last in line at the moment. He'll have a chance to talk to Jinwook; his coffee is now made. And in his hand, he looks at Jinwook, nervously "what's on your mind Wooseok." He loses it the moment he, sees Jinwook smile. "I-I was wondering would you, li-like to go on a date this Friday." He closes his eyes for a moment and mentally slaps himself for stuttering. The cafe is now oddly gone quiet; it seems they all want to know. Jinwook feels nervous for the first, time in his life._

_Ignoring the fact that everyone, is looking at them. He's only looking at the nervous, mess that is Wooseok. He smiles as he says "yes I would," Wooseok smiles brightly. It's a moment later the staff, and some of the customers celebrate. One of Jinwook's co-workers moves, closer to them as he says. "Finally! It's about time you guys", they both blush. After that things go back to normal, Wooseok is no longer nervous. He's happy and full of excitement, laughing a little as he takes his coffee._

_And walks away Jinwook smiles, feeling so happy as well. It was the start of a very, beautiful relationship._

 

Jinwook is the first one home; he puts his keys away. Puts his bag away and heads for, the shower to wash. Away the smell of coffee he relaxes, as the water washes over him. It's once he's dried and dressed, and thinking about dinner. When Wooseok comes home, looking exhausted putting. His things away he's about to, hug and kiss his boyfriend. When Jinwook decides to tease, a little "no-no once you're clean too." Wooseok pouts a little pretending to, be offended but then, as usual, he works his magic.

And gives into Wooseok. Putting his arm around his neck, and kissing him slowly. It's perfect then once they need, to breathe Jinwook sends him to the bathroom. Once he's done, he rejoins Jinwook, in the kitchen this time hugging him. "So how was your day," Jinwook took a moment before. Simply saying that "nothing exciting happened," Wooseok smiled a little. "My day was a bit more exciting; I gained a couple of new students." Jinwook looked at his boyfriend "that's, good at least you know."

"They like you...as a teacher", of course, he was teasing a little. "But it's good they enjoy it, just as much as you." It was quiet as they prepared dinner, of course, they still had a little fun.


	4. The Group After A Basketball Game

It's the end of one of the biggest basketball, games they're all exhausted. They are feeling excited as well, given that they just managed to win. Against the opposing team, sitting in the locker room. Some of them are getting their, things so they can leave. Sungjun and Yein are leaning, against each other. In the corner kind of listening, to their teammates Sooil and Minsoo. Are the first to leave not before, noticing how they were. Changhyun closes his locker a little, louder than he had intended.

Moments later he says "later guys", then he's gone. Jinwook takes a minute before speaking, anything he's feeling like. Celebrating but he's just too tired "should we, celebrate our win tomorrow". He's the team captain. So it's no surprise that, he says it it's a little. Quiet Gyujin is almost asleep leaning, back on the wall. Dongyeol and Hwanhee as always are, being their mischievous selves. Coming up with their latest, prank on an unsuspecting person. The team don't care as long as it, it isn't them sometimes it is.

Wooseok is the first to head to the showers, no one says much. As they all leave Yein takes a moment, before he gets up to get Sungjun. Up before they end up sleeping in the, locker room at school. It actually happened once. "Come on Sungjun" he was doing, his best "no one said there was moving involved". That causes them to laugh a moment, later he's up reluctantly Yein. Grabs their things as they leave, once they are gone. Jinwook sighs before getting up, now feeling a little sore. It takes twenty minutes to get, everyone else out.

Sungjun simply holds Yein's hand as, they walk home. It's quiet for a little while, Yein decides to say something. "I told you we would win" Sungjun, laughs a little. "You always say that after, we win" Yein smiles. They walk through the park, at least it's a beautiful night. It's only two months into the, season but no matter how many times. They win they always feel good, and right now it's no exception. Not with how happy Yein is just, walking through the park with his boyfriend. Sungjun yawns quietly before looking, at Yein.

Who is focused on the walk home, it's ten minutes later. They're home and it's only a manner, of seconds before they are. In the shower and after, a long day it doesn't. Take long until they are both, completely asleep. The next morning, it's quiet to begin with. It's officially the weekend. And as always Jinwook is messaging, everyone asking them. If they want to celebrate today, at first some of them ignore their phones. Sooil groans as he notices it's only, just on seven-thirty. In the group chat he says.

_Sooil:"Jinwook it's too early to discuss this, stop being such an early bird."_

 

Jinwook can't help it if he's, always awake early it's just a habit. But sometimes he's a little too eager, to do things no matter how early. At just after nine, he tries again.

Jinwook goes crazy.

_Jinwook: "so does anyone want, to celebrate today?"._

Silence. Then.

_Hwanhee: "sure hyung where and when?"_

_Dongyeol: "celebrating is always fun hyung, I'm in."_

_Jinwook: "I'm happy to see someone wants, to have a good time today."_

It's ten minutes later they, all join in. None of them are surprised that, Dongyeol and Hwanhee want to have fun.

_Minsoo: "it doesn't take much to get Hwanhee, and Dongyeol involved." "I'm in hyung."_

_Sooil: "if Minsoo's in I'm in."_

_Hwanhee: "someone's whipped."_

_Yein: "so are we meeting at the usual, place normal time."_

_Jinwook: "yes Yein we are."_

Yein looks at Sungjun who's quietly resting, ignoring his phone. "Has anything happened in the chat, yet?" Yein laughs "Yeah." "It's the usual Hwanhee called, Sooil whipped" Sungjun laughs. And moments later he reaches for his, phone ready to add something.

_Gyujin: "I definitely need to be caffeinated for, conversations like these."_

_Sungjun: "Hwanhee you're just as whipped you know."_

Jinwook, Sooil, Minsoo laugh at that.

_Wooseok: "Even though we've made plans has, anyone ACTUALLY gotten." "Out of bed yet?"._

Sooil, Minsoo, Yein, Sungjun, Hwanhee: "nope."

_Wooseok: "figures."_

_Changhyun: "remind me why I'm friends with crazy people."_

_Hwanhee and Dongyeol: "because you love us."_

By eleven they're all at the local pizza, place laughing and chatting. Excitedly about the game last night, Hwanhee and Dongyeol. Have their sights set on pranking, Changhyun who is aware. Of what they are up to, but manages to ignore them. Until it's too late he's about to, sit in his chair again. When they decide to pull it away, from him, they giggle and run away. Hoping they won't get caught.

But Changhyun doesn't really care, he grabs his chair and sits down. That makes them nervous, they all know what Changhyun is like. He takes his time when getting his, revenge on someone. Hwanhee and Dongyeol know all too well.


	5. Hwanhee and Minsoo: Confessing pt2

Hwanhee and Dongyeol were waiting until everyone had left the classroom. "So how was the kiss," Hwanhee blushed and said. "Don't be a girl about this," Dongyeol laughed. They walked out a few minutes later, doing their best to remain. Undercover so they wouldn't get wet, from the rain which had. Gotten a little heavier not, thinking to bring an umbrella. Was a stupid idea. Walking to their next class, they have to run a little. Of course, Hwanhee was still thinking, about the kiss. Happy that it's finally happened. It wouldn't be hard to guess, that he is. Dongyeol has, of course, noticed, that Hwanhee is day dreaming.

It's just now that Dongyeol doesn't say, anything simply lets his best friend. Have his moment, and despite being distracted, Hwanhee still managed to concentrate. Of their class, once it was over, it wasn't hard to notice. That the sky had gotten a little darker, making it a eerie. Soon enough they were beginning their, walk back home. 

 

Minsoo couldn't help the smile that, was basically plastered on his face. Nor could he help the fact that, when Sungjun had the chance he annoyed. Him with it not that Minsoo, would really stop him. They were having a lunch break, Sungjun was smirking a little. "I was wondering when you were, going to confess to him." Minsoo looked at him and said, "I'm sure you were." Sungjun laughed a little, "it was going to happen either way with you two." Minsoo leaned on his left arm and looked, out the window at the rainy afternoon.

A little oblivious to what Sungjun was, talking about. While he was randomly looking out, the window Minsoo was thinking. About Hwanhee it's hard not to, he actually blushed a little. Just thinking about how much, he wants to kiss him again. It's just after six when they get home, Sungjun slowly heads to the bathroom. To have a shower Minsoo puts his things, away and goes to sit next to Hwanhee. Who's in the lounge room, watching whatever is on TV. They don't say anything but the; smile grows on Hwanhee's face.

It's almost like they are on autopilot, Minsoo makes the first move. To hold Hwanhee's hand they both, smile as they look at each other. Without hesitation, Hwanhee moves, a little closer and Minsoo wraps. His arms around him and in the end, Hwanhee falls asleep. Sitting on Minsoo's lap, it's as they've always been. Together Minsoo runs his hand, through his hair. Making Hwanhee snuggle in more, it wouldn't be hard to guess. That Dongyeol had seen it, he's at the end of the hallway. Feeling proud and of, course he took a picture. 

It's about an hour later Hwanhee wakes up, he makes no move to get up. Minsoo shifts a little he kisses; his forehead Hwanhee blushes a little. A moment later Dongyeol comes back out, "you do know there are two rooms." "For you to be all lovey dovey in," they just look at him. Dongyeol smiles and laughs a little, and walks away. It only takes a moment before they, kiss again. This kiss is just as perfect as, their first. After a few minutes, Hwanhee ended up straddling, Minsoo with their arms around each other,

It was perfect this moment, was wonderful for them both. After a little more kissing they, needed to breathe. They took a moment as they simply held, each other and took in. That they just made out on the sofa, it was evident after a minute or two. That they both needed food so, they slowly got up and walked into. The kitchen even though he wanted, something to eat. All Hwanhee did at first was hold, onto Minsoo. As Minsoo made himself a simple sandwich, once he was done. He decided to say "are you going, to make something to eat."

"I'm not sharing Hwanhee" Hwanhee laughed, a little "dammit" a moment later. He reluctantly let go and made himself, a sandwich it was quiet. For a little while but at least, it wasn't awkward. Once they were finished and had, gotten changed it didn't take much. To get Hwanhee to want to fall, asleep holding each other. Hwanhee fell asleep with a smile on his, face as he laid in Minsoo's arms. It was definitely the best sleep that either, of them, had in a while.


	6. Changhyun and Gyujin

On the outside, it looked like, Changhyun and Gyujin. Had a simple life nothing, other than the loving relationship. They have been in for two and a half, years now everything seemed perfect. But it wasn't at least not for, Gyujin he had told his parents. That he was already in a relationship, but they didn't accept that. So most of the time he was, being set up on dates with people..woman he'd never. Go out with.

Of course Gyujin hadn't told them, in so many words that he's gay. Without really trying he didn't really, tell his family much about his life. But tonight that was going to change, he's almost twenty-one he doesn't need. His parents meddling It's just after three, he's getting ready to go to his parents place. Changhyun is getting ready for work, he can tell how anxious Gyujin is feeling. So, after giving him a hug he, puts his hands on Gyujin's shoulders. Looks into his eyes and simply says.

"Gyu you'll be fine you can finally tell your parents." "Just relax and breathe" it takes, a moment takes a deep breath. "Thanks, I d-don't think I've ever been, this nervous" there's silence, but it isn't awkward. Changhyun simply adds "I wish I could be there, but I have to go." A moment later they kiss Gyujin does, feel better he smiles a little. As he watches his boyfriend leave for work, ok you can do this. A few minutes later he's out the door, and on his way.

Sitting in his car as he drives, the usual hour and a bit trip. The nervousness comes back; his hands shake a little as he grips the steering. Wheel tighter he barely notices the traffic the drivers. Who try and cut him off, he does see the sky becoming. Darker the closer he gets before he knows it he's there. It's now after five, of course, he's, the last to arrive. Looking in the lounge room, he sees his parents. Talking to his two younger sisters, they all stop the moment he walks in.

Not awkward at all. No.

He quietly clears his throat, and tries to ignore the awkwardness. But it doesn't work he can see, he's not wanted here. Even if they aren't saying it, he can see it in the way. They all look at him, he's never felt this unwanted before. Gyujin wants nothing more than, to feel better to fix the tension. Twenty minutes later dinner is, being served so they move. To the dining room Gyujin doesn't, look up from staring at the table. "So Gyujin are you finally, going to accept that we want to choose someone for you".

The tone, the sentence makes, tears appear in his eyes. He finally looks up "will you stop trying, to meddle in my life I'm almost twenty-one." "I can find someone on my own ok," what he says hangs in. The air for a moment or two, his mother seems taken aback. She takes a sip of her drink and, places it back on the table. "And what makes you so sure you, can find someone Gyujin." The way she says his name, is like poison she's trying to get rid of. His heart aches.

This is the moment, he'll tell them.

"You know what mother no matter, how many girls you try and set". "Me up with it won't ever change, the fact that I. Am. Gay". There's silence, they're all shocked. Then there's laughter, they're all laughing at him. Now he's annoyed slamming his, hands on the table he stands up. "You all think it's funny that I finally, tell you I'm gay". "Something I've kept to myself since, I was fifteen". "It's not a laughing matter" one of, his sisters says. "We would know if you were Gyujin".

"So yes it's funny" he scoffs, "I've been in a relationship with." "A guy for two and a half years" he now, sounds upset, over it all. Just before he leaves, he adds, "I wish I had a different family" with. That he walks out the door wiping, some tears away. Somehow he makes it about twenty minutes away before he has to pull over. So he can cry. He cries for a while, letting it all out of his system. That's not how he thought, tonight would go. Now all he wants is nothing more.

Then to lie in Changhyun's arms, and do nothing else. But Changhyun is working until about, ten o'clock it's another twenty minutes. Before Gyujin is right enough to continue driving, by the time he's home. He's too tired to eat, too tired for anything. So he lays in bed holding onto, his boyfriend's pillow. As he tries to move past this, he falls asleep. A dreamless sleep. He gets woken up when Changhyun is home. Lying in front of him, gently touching his face. It's not hard to see he's been crying.

"Do you want to talk about it?".

The question hangs there for a while, Gyujin feeling like he might break. He shakes his head and, moves a little closer to Changhyun. It's quiet as Changhyun comforts his boyfriend, he wishes he knew what. Happened but he knows that when Gyujin, is like this he won't talk for a while. So nothing is said, nothing happens. It's just quiet. The next morning Gyujin was sitting up, with his knees up to his chest. His arms around his legs and he's, simply staring at the wall.

Changhyun only waits as he, sits up "I told them they laughed". Gyujin laughed but it was an, awkward laugh. Changhyun is shocked "my parents still, wanted to set me up". "I told my mother that I'm, almost twenty-one and I'm capable". "Of finding someone she said 'what, makes you so sure you can'". At least now Changhyun knew what happened, he wrapped his arm around Gyujin. And kissed his temple "you don't, need them in your life". "I know it sucks that, they don't accept it".

"But don't worry about that, you have me, and I love you." "So so much" Gyujin smiled as he looked at Changhyun. "I love you more" Changhyun laughed, a little "not possible." After a few minutes, he added, "come on let's go out." "And have some fun today, you definitely need a distraction" it didn't. Take much for Gyujin to get out of bed, being in the town they live in. There's plenty of things to do, first thing they did was head out for breakfast.


	7. Hwanhee and Dongyeol: Spending Time Apart

Hwanhee and Dongyeol have been apart, for close to a week now. It's the longest they've ever, spent apart it's mostly. Because it's the holidays and they, are spending time with their families. Of course, Hwanhee misses waking up next, to his best friend every morning. At least they can still, message each other. Which never stops, ever.

_Hwanhee: "busy thinking of me Yeolie :P."_

_Yeolie: "of course I am, how much longer? T_T"_

It's quiet for a little while as Hwanhee, has breakfast with his parents. He doesn't miss the fact; his phone is vibrating in his pocket. It's only a few more days; then he'll be back with his Yeolie.

 

Dongyeol was still lying in bed, playing games on his phone. He's contemplating what, messages to send Hwanhee. All the while listening to his mother, cleaning the house. It's only just after nine, and he's not sure he's ready to get out of bed. Just yet.

_Yeolie: "I don't want to leave the comfort, of my bed."_

_Hwanhee: "haha well unless you want to, be lazy that's fine, but at least I've had breakfast."_

Even through messaging Dongyeol can tell, he's smirking he finishes stretching.

_Yeolie: "I'm too lazy to eat lol."_

_Hwanhee: "I can tell of course if I was there, I'd make you get up :-]"._

Dongyeol takes a moment he, sighs then he's up. Just reading that made him get up, he curses Hwanhee silently. As he walks to the kitchen.

 

Hwanhee smirks again knowing he, got his boyfriend out of bed. Without actually being there he's in, the bathroom brushing his teeth. Getting ready to go out for, a little bit of fun. The last time Hwanhee had been in his, hometown was about five months ago. So right now he's listening to music, on his phone just a few songs that remind. Him of Dongyeol as he walks to the local park observing. A soccer game was going on.

_Yeolie: "I have made some attempt to do, something today xD."_

_Hwanhee: "Well that's good ^^ I'm at the local park."_

_Yeolie: "maybe just maybe I need, to get some air."_

 

Dongyeol had migrated to the lounge, room after having breakfast and. Having a shower in between texting, Hwanhee he's looking at the photos. They've taken together which is, definitely a lot. He also has a few videos one being, the moment they went from being. Best friends to being boyfriends, their first kiss. It was a little awkward, but neither of them seemed to mind. Once Dongyeol is done he decided, to go for a walk. Of course, he was counting down the days, until he would be back with Hwanhee.

He bumped into a few guys he hasn't, since high school. So for about an hour after they, caught up which was fun. For all Dongyeol enjoyed catching, up with his high school friends. Of course, they asked about Hwanhee, and he was more than happy to fill them in.

_Yeolie: "on a walk around town I bumped into, our high school friends."_

_Hwanhee: "It's been too long, how are they."_

_Yeolie: "They're good of course, they asked about you :)."_

 

It's lunch time, and Hwanhee is at one of, the local takeaway shops. Enjoying a burger and chips, while enjoying the sunshine. Hwanhee was looking through his own little, collection of photos. Some that Dongyeol doesn't know exist it's obvious to anyone. That he's a little bit distracted, the smile on his face says it's a good thing. Once he's done eating he heads back and spends the afternoon.

Talking with his parents and his, sisters it was nice and fun.

_Hwanhee: "only two days to go :)."_

_Yeolie: "yaaaay :D miss having you next to me."_

 

Dongyeol was sitting at the dining table, talking to his mum while. She was making dinner, of course, he always confided in her. She was the first one he told about, him and Hwanhee she cried. Happy tears while hugging, them both nonstop. Dongyeol loved times like this when it, was a beautiful, simple afternoon.


	8. Minsoo and Sooil

It's the middle of March and Sooil, is on his way to audition. For a musical and he's already, a little late it doesn't help. That it's raining or that there was an accident on the train. But right now he's arrived and, a little distracted by the guy that is currently. Auditioning it's the first time in a while, that someone has caught his attention. What a voice he's smiling, to himself as he sees. The Gorgeous guy on stage singing, his heart out.

Sooil knows it will be hard to, not think about him. Starting with his red hair, all he needs now is his name. Once he's done "thank you Minsoo, please take a seat." Sooil is a little distracted still; he almost doesn't hear. His name being called it's embarrassing, the way it happens more than a few. People looked at him they laughed, a little but the moment. He started singing it stopped; they were surprised by his voice.

 

Minsoo was relaxing in the chair; he was looking at his phone. Not paying attention to who was, next as always after auditioning in. Front of an audience he feels a little, bit anxious, but he's okay otherwise. It's when he hears people laughing when he looks up to see. The guy who's next walking, from the back of the room. Minsoo swears his heart skips, a beat he manages to remember to breathe. While mentally slapping himself.

It doesn't help when he sings, _Holy crap I never thought. I'd have a crush on someone._ Soon enough everyone is done, they all get told that they'll post. The list online in the next couple of days, then everyone began leaving. Minsoo was hoping, to talk to Sooil but he was already gone.

 

It's two days later Sooil checks; he doesn't get in. But he notices Minsoo does. Of course, he's feeling disappointed; he decides to move on. Part of him was hoping to see Minsoo, again at the moment he's. Sitting in one of the local cafés, quietly drinking coffee. Simply trying to find any kind of, audition he wasn't expecting. Anything else to happen he certainly, didn't expect to see Minsoo. In the same cafe, neither of them noticed, each other at first. Sooil was too emersed in his laptop, and Minsoo was ordering coffee.

Once he had his coffee, he turned around and noticed. Sooil was sitting at one of the tables; he smiled to himself. Minsoo took a moment before deciding, what to do he wrote. His number on a piece of paper along, with _"Hi :) you looked kind of busy". "On your laptop, I decided to, give you my number."_ He dropped it next to Sooil and walked, out he was feeling pretty good. A few minutes later Sooil took a break, that's when he noticed the note. He smiled to himself he also blushed, a little it was only a manner of seconds.

Before he put Minsoo's number, in his phone, he then began. To think of what he would say. He typed out a simple _"thank you for your number :),"_ smiling as he packed up his things.

 

A month goes by. Sooil has managed to land an audition for another musical. In a different part of town, it's been good, for him minus all the lengthy rehearsals. Minsoo has been just as busy but, it's only a few weeks and. His musical wraps up he's a little sad about it, but he's going to make a point of. Going to see Sooil's musical. Of course, they have been, messaging each other. When they have free time, sometimes it's late at night. Sometimes early in the morning it, doesn't matter to them.

What matters is they're happy.

_Minsoo: "how's the musical :P."_

_Sooil: "pretty good actually, just finishing up rehearsing."_

Sooil puts his phone away as they, all the do the shows final song. Sooil feels a sense of accomplishment, as they all start packing. They're things away despite the fact, that it's eleven at night. And that he's tired Sooil is smiling, he sends another message to Minsoo.

_Sooil: "just finished rehearsal, now time to go home and go to bed."_

_Minsoo: ":D I'm lying in my bed, are you going to dream of me."_

Of course, he was teasing but, he was also serious. The next time they meet up, it's, a few days later at a different cafe. Sooil is already in line when Minsoo, walks in it only takes him a moment.

_Minsoo: "I can see you had the same idea, as me ;)."_

Silence Sooil takes a second to think, about it then he replies.

_Sooil: "it involves coffee so of course :P."_

_Minsoo: "you know you should definitely, get a slice of that cake."_

That's when he realizes he's behind him, Sooil takes his time to say anything. Minsoo laughs a little as he says, "you know you're fun to tease." Sooil blushes a little then; it's his turn to order coffee. Then Minsoo. Soon enough they are sitting at one, of the tables talking and laughing. It's three in the afternoon, and it doesn't bother them. That they get stares from people for, being so energetic.

 

Another six weeks go by. Sooil can't stop thinking of Minsoo, they've gotten closer lately. It's the final night for his musical, and he's not aware that Minsoo. Is coming to watch he wants to, surprise Sooil. It's not obvious yet, but Minsoo wants to, kiss Sooil so badly. Since he's unable to stop thinking about, him his smile, his laugh simply makes his day. It doesn't matter if they don't get to see, each other but right now. It's getting close to show time. Minsoo takes his seat a few rows, away from the stage.

He has to control his breathing, the moment Sooil opens the show. And from that moment he can't take his, eyes off of him. Once the show was done, he hesitates a little, before going to find Sooil backstage. He starts off with a message.

_Minsoo: "there's one thing I've wanted to do."_

_Sooil: "and what would that be."_

Of course, Minsoo was a little bit away, from him he looks up as he replies. As he walks over to him.

_Minsoo: "to kiss you."_

Sooil is stunned as he looks up just, as Minsoo reaches him. He smiles as their lips touch; they kiss slowly for a few minutes. As they simply hold each other, they were in their own world. Until some of Sooil's co-stars cheer for them, a minute later, they take time to breathe. Taking notice of everyone they laugh, a little feeling good about the current situation. A little while later they leave, not talking, not that words are needed. Holding hands happens naturally, they simply walk anywhere it doesn't matter.

They're happy, and they're together.


	9. Gyujin and Wooshin

Chapter Nine:

It's early March. One night Wooseok's world comes to, a crashing halt he was. Finishing up at work when he got a phone call from an unknown number. "Hello" feeling a little, anxious and nervous. "I'm calling from the local hospital," he froze as he heard. That his boyfriend Gyujin had been, in an accident he felt tears fall. Down his cheeks he quickly hurried to, the hospital he was shocked. When he noticed Gyujin lying, in a hospital bed. Attached to a few machines, Wooseok fell against the wall.

Unable to stop the tears he took, his time going over to his. Unconscious partner Wooseok held his hand, wishing he'd be alright. It wasn't hard to see Gyujin had a broken leg, and a broken arm and a bruised. Face Wooseok would have taken notice, of Gyujin's other injuries. If he wasn't crying he, sat next to him and waited, Until he woke up Wooseok ended, up falling asleep. He woke up when he felt Gyujin, moving around he looked confused. "I'm relieved you're awake," Wooseok was happy that.

His boyfriend was awake, Gyujin took his time responding. "Who are you" it was like, his world stopped. He did his best not to look, devastated or disappointed. He barely paid attention to the doctor, who said amnesia was usual. In these types of situations, what he did pay attention. To was when the doctor, said he was unsure. Of when Gyujin would get, his memory back. That broke Wooseok's heart he wishes; he knew when his boyfriend, would regain his memory.

He was in the distance when the doctor, asked: "what's the last thing you remember?". Silence then Gyujin said "my eighteenth," that was three and a half years ago. Three months before Wooseok and, Gyujin even met. This time Wooseok couldn't hide, his emotions he quietly left the room. Before breaking down in the bathroom. Gyujin was merely sitting in bed, having a check-up. Part of him wants to know if, he knows the guy who was. In his room earlier but his, mind is coming up blank.

He was shocked to find out he's twenty-one and living with his boyfriend. Wooseok was walking out of the bathroom, as his phone rang. It was Gyujin's mother. "Hey, Wooseok do you know, why Gyujin isn't answering his phone." Deep breath "he's not answering because he's in hospital" there was. Silence he could hear her cry, once she arrived an hour later. He was sitting outside Gyujin's room, "what happened" "he was in an accident." "He's ok now but..he doesn't remember me", he shed some tears.

"The last thing he remembers is his, eighteenth" she was shocked. She gave him a hug then she slowly walked in "hi mum." Wooseok felt his, heart break more. He could hear bits and pieces of, their conversation it was like. He didn't lose his memory, part of Wooseok wanted to walk away. But he couldn't leave his boyfriend, even if he was the one who remembers. Woosek quietly walked inside the room, of course, they both noticed. "So, you don't remember him," Gyujin looked at him.

And shook his head it wad not long after, that Gyujin needed to rest. She gave Wooseok a hug. He was like a second son to her, and she liked how much he loved Gyujin. It was a few days later when Gyujin was released. They all agreed it was best if, he stayed with his parents. It did hurt Wooseok who cried quietly when he got home that afternoon. He didn't even notice his friend Changhyun, walked in "hey Wooseok what's wrong." He was met with Wooseok's cries, "where's Gyujin."

There was nothing. Then "he's with his parents, he'll be staying there for a while." Changhyun was a little surprised, "why" he hesitated a little. Wooseok wiped his tears "he was in an accident, and right now he doesn't remember me." Changhyun comforted his friend.

 

It was a month and a half later when Gyujin was sleeping he remembers. Two things. Two important parts of his life, the week he met Wooseok. And the day he and Wooseok, said 'I love you.'

_Three years and four months ago..._

_Wooseok was busy working at the local café, cleaning a little and. Taking people's orders when Gyujin, walked in it's been a week since they met. And right now the few people who, have noticed are seeing. Them flirt they're both smiling, brightly feeling happy to see each other. "Good morning Gyujin" Gyujin blushed, "morning Wooseok" there's silence. As he shyly looks away, a moment later Wooseok. Laughs a little and says. "Your usual coffee then?", Gyujin nods slowly._

_They talk a little as Wooseok, prepares his coffee. It's obvious that they're in a world, of their own. It's lucky for the other customers that there is also Changhyun. Who serves a few people while Gyujin and Wooseok come back to reality._

_Two years ago..._

_Wooseok has prepared the perfect dinner, for his boyfriend. It's been a year since they, got together and tonight. Wooseok was ready to say, that he loves Gyujin. He's in the middle of cooking when Gyujin walks in. Looking exhausted, he smiles tiredly, at Wooseok. Who suggests he relaxes in the lounge room, a little while later when dinner is ready. They sit at the table talking and laughing like always. Then once they've cleaned up. And are relaxing on the couch, he goes for it lying there._

_Gyujin is close to falling asleep, so he feels like he's dreaming. When he hears Wooseok say "I love you Gyujin," he's surprised. He looks up at Wooseok who's, smiling it takes a few minutes. Before Gyujin says anything he reaches up, and kisses Wooseok. Pulling away he says "I love you, too Wooseok."_

 

Gyujin feels a little unsure when he wakes up the next morning. Suddenly he feels the urge to kiss, and hug Wooseok. He reached for his phone and, hesitates a little. As he gets a message, from Wooseok.

 _Wooseok: "Good morning Gyu :) I know you, still don't remember me." "But I wanted to message you, hope you have a beautiful day_."

Gyujin stares at his phone, feeling a little hurt. 'I'm starting to remember you,' he takes a few minutes to reply.

_Gyujin: "Good morning I wanted to say, that I remembered the week we met." "And when we said 'I love you.'"_

Wooseok smiles feeling better, now knowing that. Gyujin is starting to remember him; they end up meeting up. Just after lunch time, they hug, for the first time since the accident. It's a little awkward for Gyujin, who still has a cast on his leg. They end up going back to their place, Gyujin feels at ease. He feels comfortable now around Wooseok, of course, he looks through their photos. Gyujin only smiles as he sees how happy they were. Wooseok tells him some of the important times in their relationship.


	10. Yein and Sungjun: Love

Yein and Sungjun met when they were sixteen, and it was evident something. Was definitely going to happen, with them at the time both of them. Didn't realize how much the other would change their life. Yein didn't always say what he was, feeling and the day he met. Sungjun he really needed someone, anyone to talk to he was close. To crying it was almost a daily, thing especially sitting. In the back of the diner that, his parents owned. It's where he was every afternoon, doing his homework. It was a good thing, Sungjun walked in.

One day he'd only ever been in this, diner once before and that was. When he was fourteen and right, now he's walked in. Wondering where to sit, since the place is close to. Empty at the moment, Sungjun looks to his right and notices. Yein in the end booth crying a little, he was curious and cautious. Without hesitation, he walks over, to him "hey are you alright." He's met with silence a, few moments later Yein sits up. Wiping his tears away as soon as he looks, up Sungjun could've sworn he fell. Instantly _he's so cute._

Nothing is said, but at least Yein has stopped crying. Then "do you mind if I join you," even though Yein doesn't. Say anything he shakes his head, Sungjun sits opposite him. "May I ask why you're crying?", It certainly seems like it's hard. To talk about it takes a few minutes, but Yein says "it's the same old story." "I'm just, used to, being bullied." That shocks Sungjun he tries to, lighten the mood. "Now why would someone be, stupid enough to bully you." Yein smiles a little; it's quiet not long after Yein's mother.

Comes by with a plate of sandwiches, which she places between them. "I hope you boys enjoy them," Yein quietly says "thanks, mum." She smiles as she walks away, he didn't realize he was. Hungry until now Sungjun smiles, before saying "I'm Sungjun." Yein finishes his small, sandwich and then adds. "Yein" they talk and eat, for a while. It's obvious from then just, how close they'll be. And now Yein has someone, to talk to at school.

 

Four months have passed and the, two boys have become inseparable. And it's been close to three months since they've bullied Yein. And in the afternoon, instead of crying a lot of the time. He's in fits of laughter because Sungjun goes out of his way. To make his best friend laugh, now, he's always known. He likes guys, but no one really interested him. Until he met Yein and he's, definitely fallen. Yein is new to feeling this way, about someone he won't say it. Just yet but he wouldn't deny that he's starting to like Sungjun.

As more than a friend. It's very clear that Yein's parents like, Sungjun and it's not hard to figure out why. He's gotten Yein to open up, gotten him to smile more. Their son is a lot happier now, one afternoon on their way. To the diner, Sungjun asks, since he's feeling curious. Like he'll burst if he doesn't tell, Yein or someone how he feels. "I'm curious about something Yein, do you like anyone." He doesn't notice it but, Yein blushes "well I-I might." That's the first time Yein has ever, stuttered in his life.

Sungjun laughs a little "do you like someone," they reach the diner. Sungjun stops closes the distance between them, and says "I do he's about." "Your height looks absolutely adorable," Yein blushes more. Sitting inside in their usual spot, but this time Sungjun sits. Beside him Yein tries to distract himself, Sungjun is fighting the urge to kiss him. He takes advantage of the fact that, there the only one in there. "There's something I would like to, do right now." Yein looks at him noticing, how close his friend is.

"What's that" a moment later he kisses, him it lasts for a moment. But it has both of them smiling, Yein takes a second to think. Before he says "care to do that again," Sungjun laughs a little and kisses him again. This time it's slow it's perfect Yein's arms end. Up around Sungjun's neck, while Sungjun ends up wrapping. His arms around Yein so there they, are making out in the diner. What they don't notice is Yein's, parents they're aware. Of what their son is up to, and they're happy. It's a few minutes later they, separate so they can breathe.

Along with feeling happy Yein has a case of the giggles. He can't help it he's never felt, this way, of course, he doesn't. Want this feeling to end; it didn't need to be said. That they've gone from being, best friends to being boyfriends. Sungjun can't stop smiling he simply, holds Yein close. If it wasn't for the fact that, Sungjun had to go to his. Own home they would never, separate. To distract them a little Yein's mum, brought them some food. They ate in silence.

 

It's been three months since they, started going out. And if it's possible, they're both a lot happier. And it's official Sungjun can't stop, kissing his boyfriend. Not that Yein minds he's, just as bad. And now it's like Sungjun has, always been a part of. Yein's family on the plus side, it's near the end of. The school year which is good, adding to the delight. Of the students who are, finishing school. Thinking back Yein hasn't been, hurt in seven months. He hasn't cried. It helps that the main thing, on his mind is Sungjun.

For Sungjun life became so much better, he's glad he walked into. The diner that afternoon, Yein is the best part. Of his life his main, reason for always smiling like. An idiot no matter what, even when he first wakes up.


	11. Minsoo and Gyujin: University

Minsoo and Gyujin were sitting in the library at the local university. They were busy studying, well, Gyujin was Minsoo was a little. Bored, so he decided to annoy, his boyfriend. It was small, to begin with, so much so Gyujin. Didn't even notice at first, Minsoo smirked a little. As he started doing more, it got to the point where Minsoo. Wondered why he was even, in the library to begin with. It was about fifteen minutes later when Gyujin stopped reading to look. At his boyfriend who was now pretending, to read.

To tease a little Gyujin smirked as he added: "Sometimes I wonder." "If you're older than me, I also wonder how you even got in." It's quiet Minsoo is biding his time, he closes the book. Leans back in the chair folds, his arms across his chest. And adds "you know I sometimes, wonder that myself." He laughs a little, trying to keep quiet. So he doesn't disturb anyone, Gyujin only looks at him. And shakes his head a little, "remind me why am I with you?". Of course, he's teasing Minsoo gasps and pretends to be offended.

"Because you love me" simple words, simple enough to make Gyujin blush a little. It was sufficient to cure Minsoo's boredom; things went quiet again. And they both got back to, studying while now and then. Smiling at each other, it's obvious to anyone. They're together it's slowly getting dark, outside considering it's close to five-thirty. Which means they've been here for close, to four hours now. When they both feel like they've studied, enough for the day. They pack up their books and, as they place their bags.

Over their shoulders they head, to pick something up for dinner. Before heading back to their dorm room, it's quiet for a while. But it's nice it was good that they got to be roommates. It's how they met three years ago; they were sitting on Gyujin's bed. Watching a random movie while they ate, of course, it wasn't long at all. Before they were asleep the next, morning they were woken. By someone knocking on the door, they quietly debated who would get up. To see who it was, in the end, it, was Minsoo who got up.

Gyujin of course tiredly and quietly, laughing at him. Minsoo yawned as he opened the door, "it better be good Wooseok." He laughed a little at his friend, of course by now he was inside the room. Gyujin was happily lying under the blankets, "hi Wooseok." Wooseok smiled and said "hey Gyujin," there was silence. Minsoo was yawning and checking, his phone before he added. "So, why are you here, at not quite seven in the morning." Wooseok took a moment before saying, "and just what is wrong with being here this early."

Minsoo was hurting him in his mind; he's too tired to do anything. Else Gyujin slowly added, "well we, were sleeping Wooseok." Wooseok smirked "and" Minsoo shook, his head it's not surprising. They're used to Wooseok being awake earlier than usual without hesitating. Gyujin is out of bed and heading to, the kitchen to make coffee. While they drink their coffee they, wrap themselves in their blankets. Since it's a little cold this morning, sitting on the sofas. They talk for a while around ten, o'clock they had classes.

Wooseok went back to his room to get, his things Gyujin and Minsoo. Didn't have to walk too far for, their class which is good. They paid attention to the teacher, who made it a bit fun for them. It was almost nonstop laughs, and of course, they did learn something. Once their class was done, they headed to the dining room for lunch. Finding Wooseok along the way, talking excitedly to one of. Their other friends there was plenty, of other students, heading. To get something, of course, both, Gyujin and Minsoo wanted to say.

Something about Wooseok's visit, and after he joined them. At the table, they did Gyujin, began "no more early more visits." "Wooseok we like our sleep," they laughed a little then Minsoo. Pretended to be all serious, "but if you do it again." "We will stop talking to you," it would've been taken. Seriously had they not laughed afterward. Wooseok was quiet then he said, "alright alright no early visits." They finished their lunch then, headed out for a little fun. Before their next and last, class for the day.


	12. Dongyeol and Changhyun

It's a beautiful day perfect for Dongyeol, as he starts his first day. At his new university he, of course, doesn't know anyone. He's feeling optimistic and, positive all the while missing. His friends he left behind, he's gotten settled in his dorm room. Met his roommate Ju Hyeon, it was evident they'd be friends. Along the way of locating his class, he meets Changhyun who is more than happy. To help him they quickly, become friends.

Of course, Changhyun's friends, have noticed the new guy. They've seen how innocent he is, and the four of them have. Come up with a plan to ruin, said innocence. Naturally, Dongyeol who usually sees, the good in people has no idea.

 

Four months later.

Dongyeol was walking to his, dorm which was a longer. Walk from his last class; he's busy listening to his music. So, he's not aware he's, being followed. Without warning, he's grabbed and, taken to an abandoned. Part of the University Dongyeol's only, aware of a few things. One; there's five of them one, being Changhyun. Two; he's being held down, as they forcefully remove his clothes. Dongyeol's crying and, he's in pain. Once they've all had a go, it's quiet the four. Walk away laughing Changhyun, goes to touch him.

Dongyeol manages to say "don't, touch me" he's struggling to breathe. To get up, he walks back to, his room before he collapses. Against his door crying his heart out, as he washes soon after. He can still feel their hands everywhere; he still remembers his ', friend.' Not helping at all. It was that night. Dongyeol barely slept for the first, time in his life. He doesn't get up out of bed, the next day he's just feeling numb. He's aware his phone is going off, but he can't bring himself to care. He does fall asleep, but he dreams about what happened.

Ju Hyeon is concerned he hasn't seen, Dongyeol for a few days now. But he's been busy with classes, but it's the little things that tell. Him that something has happened to, his roommate. He checks on him the following, day Dongyeol is buried under his blanket. Ju Hyeon notices a pile of torn, clothing some of it covered in blood. "Dongyeol?" there's no response, at first it's just quiet. Ju Hyeon goes closer; it's a few minutes later. Dongyeol opens his eyes it's, clear he's been crying. "What happened?" two simple words, make him shudder and hide.

He says "I don't want to talk about it," it wouldn't take much. To figure out it's bad. Moving on feeling full of concern, he asks "when was the last time." "You were out of bed, or even had something to eat." Dongyeol takes a moment "what, day is it" Ju Hyeon says. "It's Saturday" there's a moment, "so it's been three days." That shocked, Ju Hyeon. He notices Dongyeol's phone vibrating, on the floor he's then distracted. By someone knocking on the door, leaving his friend alone. For a moment or two.

Ju Hyeon opens the door; it's Changhyun looking worried. "Have you seen Dongyeol? I, really need to talk to him". Something about the way Changhyun, has spoken has him worried. "I don't think he's up to talking, to anyone" there's silence. Changhyun tries to push past him, but it doesn't work. "Come back another time Changhyun," he takes a moment before. Disappearing when Ju Hyeon returns to find, Dongyeol sitting on his bed with. His knees up to his chest, the scene break his heart. He does his best to, distract his friend.

 

Two weeks have gone by. Dongyeol still doesn't want to talk about, it but he's out of bed. He does confide in Ju Hyeon they've, become closer since. Dongyeol's friend Hwanhee drops by; it's clear his friend needs him. Between Ju Hyeon and Hwanhee, they do their best to cheer him up. It's evident that Changhyun has something, to do with what happened. Since Dongyeol has been ignoring him, two days later Ju Hyeon and Dongyeol. Are sitting in the dining room having, lunch when they hear a group of guys laughing.

It takes a few seconds for Ju Hyeon, to realize who they're laughing at. Looking back at his friend, he notices he's crying. To help he quickly picks up his friend, and they leave the dining room. Once they're back in the safety of their, dorm room Dongyeol. Says "they...they raped me" the words hit Ju Hyeon like a truck. He quickly catches Dongyeol, when he sees he's about to drop. Dongyeol holds onto him and cries; they stay like that for a while. Hwanhee walks in a few moments later, he feels his heart ache. He's rarely seen his best, friend cry he wants to know.

Who hurt him he finds his voice, seconds later "who's responsible." They don't get a chance to say anything, Changhyun appears "can you stop ignoring me." Dongyeol wipes his tears away as he separates from Ju Hyeon. "No I can't" "I'm sorry about what happened," there's silence Dongyeol is annoyed. "You're sorry? Seriously? You didn't seem sorry when it was happening". He can't stand being around him, so he walks away. Changhyun goes to follow "no, stop there." Ju Hyeon is angry "just don't go there."

Hwanhee says "do yourself a favor, Changhyun you need to." "Stay away from Dongyeol, or we will charge you, and whoever else is involved." Changhyun hesitates before leaving; they find Dongyeol sitting. On his bed crying it only takes, a few seconds before they sit on either. Side of him and hug him, it's utterly quiet for a while. There is no need for words.


	13. Yein and Wooseok

Yein has noticed plenty of times in, his life just how oblivious his friend. Wooseok can be, and now it's actually evident, Yein has only just noticed. His feelings for him, of course, there is a part of him that. Wants to confess considering he's, not sure if Wooseok will feel the same. It's now close to a year since he, figured it out. A year of hiding his feelings, they go through their busy day to day. And of course, Yein says nothing, Wooseok barely notices that his friend. Has changed a little it's only, small things.

But it would be enough for people, to notice. It's time for one of the biggest parties, that is held at the University. Yein has had a couple of drinks, to help Wooseok was around. Flirting with some people, there's plenty of people around. Most of them are drunk now when Wooseok is alone. Yein decides to go for it; he kisses, him although he does feel better. It's quiet. At least for him, Wooseok looks, at him "why did you kiss me." "Is it because you've been drinking," Yein feels his heart break. Part of him wants to, say ok it is.

The rest of him breaks "if you want that to be the reason." "Then fine but it's not why I decided to kiss you." Yein has tears falling, down his face and he quickly. Leaves the party Wooseok was still standing, there he finishes his drink. Sooil notices he's quiet "have you, seen Yein." Wooseok only says "not since; he kissed me" he feels weirded out. By that Sooil smiles "so he finally confessed huh," now he's confused Wooseok. "Huh? I thought it was just because he's been drinking". Sooil looks at his friend. 

"What? Wooseok wow, you are oblivious to everything". That confuses him more "Yein kissed you because he's in love with you." There's silence Wooseok doesn't know, what to think. He's been drinking there's so much, going through his mind. Sooil quietly leaves as he's walking, away he finds Yein. Sitting on a swing in the park, nearby it's not hard to tell he's upset. Sooil immediately comforts him and, helps him back to his dorm. It's a quiet walk, neither wants to talk. Which is good for Yein.

At least he has Sooil as his roommate, as soon as Yein is in bed. He quickly falls asleep Sooil can feel his heart ache seeing. His friend like this he falls asleep, not long after. The next morning Yein is quiet, he's only laying in bed. A knock on the door breaks, the silence Sooil opens the door. To find Wooseok who looks like, he's had barely any sleep. He doesn't say anything as he, lets him in he instantly. Goes to Yein who tries to hide from him. But it doesn't work, in the end, he decides. To face him "how long Yein."

"How long have you felt this way," it's quiet before Yein says. "A year" that surprises, Wooseok "how did I not realize." It takes a moment before, "because you're a little oblivious." Of course, Sooil has let them talk, "why didn't you say anything." Yein looks away "I wasn't sure if, you felt the same way." He can feel it slip away, Wooseok isn't sure what to say. Although now that this has happened, a few things are put in a different. Perspective and now, Wooseok realizes he's had. Feelings for Yein.

He just wasn't sure exactly how he felt it did help. When Yein kissed him but, being a little intoxicated. Certainly didn't help there's nothing, happening until. Wooseok decides to kiss him, taking Yein by surprise. He looks stunned as he waits, Wooseok takes his time explaining. "I'm sorry Yein I wish I could help, how oblivious I can get." "I think I've felt differently about you, for a while, I just didn't know." "In what way until last night," they both cry a little. As they hold each other and kiss, again.

But now they're both happy, in the end, Yein ends up. Sitting on Wooseok's lap as they, only hold each other. It's quiet, but it's nice "I'm sorry I didn't, realize how much I love you." Yein doesn't look up, but he smiles, and says "but I love you more." Wooseok laughs a little; it doesn't need to be said. That they're now together, Sooil comes in and. Notices how they are, he smiles. Nothing could change how happy, they are.


	14. Sungjun and Jinwook

There's been plenty of wonderful, days in Sungjun's life. But there's three he would put, in the top ten. The first was when Jinwook, asked him out. The second the day that Jinwook, proposed and the third. Was the day they got married. Their first date was almost six years ago.

_Sungjun was busy, with his thoughts. With his homework, if he hadn't looked, up he might not have noticed. Jinwook was sitting opposite him; he was smiling. "It's amazing how much you, miss when you're concentrating." Sungjun was quiet he doesn't end up saying, anything until Jinwook asks. Him one simple question "will, you go on a date with me." It's quiet again it only takes, Sungjun about five seconds. To smile brightly and say "yes" now, they're both smiling. His homework is forgotten at least, for the moment._

_They had talked for a little while before Jinwook had to go to class. Sungjun was floating on cloud nine, as he continued working. It was nice and quiet in the library, and it was certain that Sungjun was the main person smiling. Like there's no tomorrow he and, Jinwook have been friends. For close to two years now and, only a handful of people would. Be surprised that, they have a date. The next day is officially Saturday, Jinwook's date plan is for tonight. He's going to meet Sungjun at the local cafe at around six and go from there._

_They're both casually dressed Sungjun, is wondering what Jinwook, has in store for tonight. He'd ask, but he's pretty sure Jinwook, wouldn't say a thing. They head to a nice, little romantic restaurant. It's perfect, in every way. Sungjun is feeling wonderful, Jinwook can't stop smiling. Having a simple dinner they, keep the conversation lite. It's not hard to notice how many other, people are either on their first date. Like they are or, being proposed to. Like one couple in the corner, once they're done._

_And they're leaving the restaurant, Jinwook decides to try a little something. He stops Sungjun a moment later, he holds his hand and. Then pulls him closer it would be obvious to anyone what's going to happen. Once there are only a few inches between, them Sungjun smiles as. Jinwook then closes the distance; the kiss is subtle at first. Simply testing the water, Sungjun then decides to wrap. His arms around Jinwook's neck, to deepen the kiss. They part a few minutes later, to breathe "who knew kissing you."_

_"Would feel so wonderful" they, both can't stop smiling. It's obvious they don't want to, they don't want to part either. But soon they move to a better, location it wouldn't take. Much to make this date, better since it's already beyond perfect._

 

 _Four years ago..._  

_Jinwook had it all planned; he had the perfect way to propose. To his boyfriend, of course, Sungjun, would suspect something. Since Jinwook has been a little, bit secretive the last few weeks. He had set up a little treasure hunt, leaving little notes around. Their apartment he scattered, rose petals all over. Leading to the rooftop (the advantage of having one of two apartments. That lead to the roof) Jinwook had set up the table with, some candles and a simple dinner. He had the ring in his pocket, as he waited for Sungjun._

_Who appeared a few moments later, smiling like a man in love. He was feeling a bit nervous, Jinwook was smiling just as much. And being the gentleman he is, he held out the chair for. His boyfriend Sungjun couldn't believe it, they kept the. Conversation simple in the beginning, then when Sungjun was. A little distracted as he looked, down at the city. He looks back and notices Jinwook, kneeling he can't hide his nerves. Jinwook takes a deep breath before; he begins "Lee Sungjun I've thought."_

_"About this moment a lot I've thought, about how much I love you." It was now Sungjun started, crying happy tears he. Can't believe it "and more than anything, I want to ask you." "Will you marry me" with that, he pulls the ring out of his pocket. Sungjun can't stop the smile, the tears as there's no sign of hesitation. As he says "yes I will," Jinwook then places the ring on. His finger then they hug and, kiss it's the perfect moment of their lives._

 

_Two years ago._

_It's the day Jinwook and Sungjun, are going to say "I do." It's going to be a small ceremony, with their close family and friends. They've both feeling nervous and excited, their close friend Ju Hyeon is the best man. Holding onto the rings. The ceremony is being held, in a small church. Everyone's seated in the pews, Jinwook is simply standing. With Ju Hyeon next to him, he's adjusting Jinwook's suit a little. "Would you stop being, so nervous" he stops moving. "I'll try" the music starts, a moment later._

_Jinwook smiles the moment; he notices his fiance. Sungjun is walking down the aisle alongside his father. It's obvious just how much they, love each other it's simply in. The way they look at each other, neither of them can stop smiling. As the priest begins barely noticing, what's being said. Of course, they've prepared their own, vows not aware that. There isn't a dry eye in the church, soon enough it's official. They're now husbands, they kiss and hug feeling. So wonderful now once the ceremony, is over they head to._

_Jinwook's parents place for the reception, where plenty of photos are taken. A few times they have to be reminded, that they're in public. But it's hard for them, to keep their hands to themselves._


	15. Going To A Haunted House

Of course, it had been Sungjun, and Dongyeol's idea to do this. And of course the others had been, more than a little skeptical. About going to a haunted house, it was very evident. That they simply wanted to give, their friends a really good scare. Doing their research, they found one of the, most haunted abandoned places in town. The night they went the sky, had gone darker given. That it looked like it was going to, rain at any moment. Naturally, Sungjun and Dongyeol were leading, their group of friends.

They were only carrying some drinks, and some snacks and of course. A torch Jinwook, Wooseok and Sooil were. Close behind the three of them, a little more confident then. Minsoo, Yein, Changhyun, Hwanhee, and Gyujin. The five of them were deliberately, walking slowly behind. But soon enough they reach the end, of the street. It's safe to say it was plenty, creepy a few minutes. And a bit of a struggle they make, it inside the abandoned house. It's quiet for a few moments they get, out their torches.

Split up into groups and begin looking, around Dongyeol is the main one. Who knows the history of this house, so he knows his friends are. In for a real treat, he heads towards, the basement with Hwanhee. Who suddenly noticed a rat running, away Dongyeol laughed a little. Wooseok and Yein head upstairs, carefully given the stairs are. Close to falling apart, they both shine their torches. All over the only noise is their footsteps. On the third floor, Sooil and Minsoo had noticed something interesting in one of the rooms.

Jinwook and Gyujin were sitting in the lounge room simply observing. And just listening they could still, hear their friends. Changhyun and Sungjun were, in another part of the bottom floor. It wouldn't take much to really, scare them all. Minsoo and Sooil end up in one of, the bedrooms they decided. To explore a little, it's safe to say; it's been a while since. Anyone has been in here; everything is covered in dust. Sooil found some old photos, Wooseok and Yein explored the second floor. Finding some bits of old furniture.

It's obvious it had fallen apart, it was a second later. Wooseok swore he saw something move; he knew it wasn't Yein. He was in another room and, it's not like he heard anyone. Walk in he would have heard, their footsteps. So with a scary thought in mind, a shiver went down his spine. Gyujin got up from the armchair and, had a look at the bookcase. In the right corner, Jinwook looked, at the cabinet in the left corner. Well what was left of it, it was quiet throughout the house. Until they all heard a scream.

Going through their minds, they knew it wasn't them. Once the shock had worn off they, heard Changhyun say "what was that." None of them had moved from, wherever they were. In the basement, Hwanhee was a little, freaked out from hearing that. He's never been good at hiding, how scared he is. Dongyeol simply looked around, not saying anything. As it gets later things get, weird inside the house. Around one a.m. They decide, to regroup and see if they want. To stay any longer once they're all, sitting in the lounge room. 

It's quiet that is until they all, hear footsteps making them. Freak out a little Dongyeol had been, good until this point. The steps stop once they reach, the second floor then it's quiet again. It only takes them a moment before; they decide to leave. So they all quickly head home, on the way out. Hwanhee being the last to go, feels something touch him. He pauses for a second, before quickly leaving. No one says a thing.

The next day.

Things are a little different between them, now Jinwook and Wooseok. Were more than happy to talk, about what happened. It's the first time any of them, had experienced anything like this. So it has them a little excited about, it a few of them end. Up talking about what they found, in some of the rooms. And that's what they want, to keep discussing. All in all, it's safe to say, they probably won't have. Visiting anything haunted, on their to-do lists.


	16. Hwanhee and Changhyun: A Mistake

Hwanhee didn’t have much of a tendency, to hate people. But he couldn’t help but dislike, Changhyun. His rival in debate. It was evident to practically everyone, how much they disliked each other. It helped when they debated; it’s been almost a year since. They met and one night something, changed something happened. There was a big party, a house full of people. Hwanhee was with his friends, having some drinks and having fun. Changhyun was in another part of the, house with his friends. No one could have predicted what was, going to happen with them.

Not even they knew, the music was pumping. The alcohol was flowing; everyone was having fun. It was getting close to one; most people had left. They had left Hwanhee and Changhyun, to their own devices. So, there were two people drunk, out of their minds. In the end, somehow, they ended up, at Hwanhee’s dorm room.They, of course, were alone, maybe deep down. They might have wanted this, just maybe not with each other. And certainly not drunk. The following morning Hwanhee woke, up with a major headache.

And the urge to throw up so while, he was recovering in his bathroom. Changhyun was waking up, naked in Hwanhee’s bed. It was not how he pictured, waking up this morning. When he fully realizes he quickly, gets up gets dressed. And leaves. Once Hwanhee is finished being sick, he stands up and looks in. The mirror and is speechless; he’s covered in hickeys. And that’s when he realized, that his butt hurts. Hwanhee begins to freak out he puts, on a clean pair of pants and went. To the kitchen to make a cup of coffee, as he starts drinking. He begins to remember last night; it’s at this moment. His friend Jinwook came in, “that party was off the hook.”

He moves closer noticing, how Hwanhee was. His eyes widened when he noticed, the marks on him. Jinwook smirks a little “it’s not hard to tell, you got laid last night.” It’s a little quiet Hwanhee finishes, his coffee “so who was it with.” He takes a moment as he, quietly says “I think it was...with Changhyun”. Jinwook is stunned “what?” he does understand that they had all been drinking a lot last night.

 

Changhyun was beginning to regret what, happened after the party. He was sitting on his bed with his, head in his hands. Wishing he could take it back, he never wanted to cross that line. Especially with Hwanhee. At this moment the headache he, has is the least of his problems. He didn't notice his two roommates come, in the room. Sooil and Gyujin had finished with, their morning workout so they. Were coming back to get a change, of clothes, of course, they both noticed. How their friend was sitting, on his bed.

"Are you regretting drinking so, much last night." It takes a groan and a shake of, his head from Changhyun. For him to say "not just the alcohol," they both move a little closer. "So, what happened last night," it's quiet Changhyun looks up. Before saying "well I think I may have, crossed a line with Hwanhee." Now Changhyun felt embarrassed, Sooil was surprised "are you saying what I think you're saying?". Changhyun nodded slowly; it took a moment longer. For Gyujin to realize, it felt a little awkward.

 

Hwanhee was having lunch out, in the open to enjoy the day. When it flashed in his mind.

_Changhyun had his hands all over, Hwanhee removing his clothes. As well as his own, it was a mess of kisses. Moans and clothes strewn about the room, it wasn't long before Hwanhee was. On his back on the bed their, movements were a bit. Slow considering they were drunk, in his mind Hwanhee never. Thought he would lose his, virginity to someone he didn't like. Even a little bit, but right now he, can't stop himself. From enjoying this, it's, after a few more minutes when. Changhyun starts teasing him. Making Hwanhee moan, uncontrollably._

It was good that Hwanhee was alone because he blushed furiously. Remembering how much he, had moaned and everything last night. It was good no one could see how embarrassed, he is feeling. Soon enough though he's joined, by Jinwook, he noticed he just, didn't say anything. "So, Hwanhee how are you, feeling at the moment." He took a deep breath "not too bad my, head still hurts." "I'm never, ever drinking that much, again" Jinwook laughed. "I've heard you say that a few times, my friend."

Hwanhee groaned "but this time I mean it," Jinwook laughed more "you've said that." Hwanhee looked at his friend "ok I won't repeat, myself anymore" after that. There was quiet, but they didn't, mind Hwanhee did his best to distract. His mind from thinking about what happened, with Changhyun. Thankfully things began to go back, to normal although the following day. When he was opposite Changhyun and they, were debating something about history. Hwanhee couldn't help but feel a little, differently.

About him but neither of them said anything. But once class was over and everyone, else had left Changhyun stopped him. "I'm just putting this out there Hwanhee, but the other night meant nothing." Hwanhee was a little too surprised, to say anything although, he felt a little hurt. As he stood there after Changhyun had left deep down he knew. It meant nothing; they weren't even friends, he moved on.

 

Changhyun joined his friends for lunch, Sooil was the first to notice. "I guess your thinking about a certain, someone and you're pretending it means nothing." He just looked at his friend, "so what if I am" Gyujin took a moment. Before adding "I know you Changhyun, I know it means something." "Even if it's small this will change things, even if you don't want it to." To be honest, he knew Gyujin was right, but he wouldn't admit it. At least not yet.


	17. Minsoo's Birthday

Minsoo had had a very long day. He was exhausted mentally and physically, and all he wanted was to go home and relax. But, that isn't what is going to happen, not with his boyfriend. Yein and their two best friends Changhyun and, Wooseok there was going to be a party. It would probably be a big one, one people might not remember. It's just after four Changhyun and, Wooseok start setting up a few things. Yein prepares Minsoo's present he, smiles knowing what Minsoo's reaction will be. As he sits in the lounge room.

Watching his friends "this is going to be, bigger than we thought isn't it." Wooseok nods as he puts the bar together, "basically yes." Changhyun gets the music sorted, by five people start filing in ready to raise the roof. As they begin drinking Yein quietly waits, filled with excitement, a hint of nervousness. And the strong drink he has in his hand, by the time he's finished. All he feels is tipsy. Changhyun is busy trying to get, people dancing but it's not happening. And all Wooseok is doing is getting, people drunk.

By five-thirty Minsoo is home, he notices the people, the music. And the smell of booze, but thinks nothing of it. Quietly moving to the bedroom, to get changed out of his uniform. After he freshens up in the bathroom, he notices the presents on the bed. Minsoo smiles like a fool as he opens, them, of course, he's unaware. Yein has walked in; he only notices when he feels Yein's arms around him. A few minutes later he turns around and hugs his boyfriend. "I take it you love your presents," Minsoo smiles more.

"Of course I do," taking a few more minutes. To simply hold each other Yein, pulls away "come on you have a party to enjoy." Heading downstairs it's evident their; friends have been drinking. He gets hugged by both of them, Wooseok slurs as he says "happy birthday." Minsoo laughs a little as he says, "thank you." Changhyun hands him a very strong drink, so strong Minsoo almost can't handle it. But knowing he can't be weak when it comes, to drinking especially around Changhyun. He simply begins to enjoy it more.

They have a simple birthday cake, bringing it out early. Before everyone is too drunk. It's no surprise when Minsoo gets some, icing put on his face. Wooseok was giggling as he, puts plenty on. Minsoo takes a moment, smirks and then slaps Wooseok in the face with some. Soon they clean themselves up and, continue partying it's all in good fun. They notice a couple of people, randomly dancing by themselves. Yein and Minsoo simply sit on their couch, watching everyone having plenty of fun. It's all good until.

Wooseok decides it's a good idea, to do karaoke. He's a little gone, so he only manages to sing part of the song. Soon more people join in, and it's obvious none of them can sing. But they're drunk, so what does it matter. By ten the party wraps up, Wooseok is passed out on the couch. Changhyun is dancing, to no music but he doesn't care. Minsoo and Yein tidy up a little, before heading to bed.

 

The next morning as they clean up a little, it's no surprise to either of them. To find Wooseok still passed out on the couch, still snoring away. Yein and Minsoo sit at the dining table, drinking coffee and simply talking. "Did you enjoy your party?" Minsoo takes a moment to yawn before. Saying "I did it was entertaining," Yein laughs a little. Louder than he expected "it was, we certainly have interesting friends." Minsoo laughs a little it's quiet after, that until they hear a thud. "I think it's safe to say Wooseok is awake."

"I'm ok" it's obvious he's not, Yein and Minsoo laugh a little more. Wooseok slowly walks into the dining room, still half asleep. He almost misses the seat, "I think you drank too much." He pulls a face and shakes his head, "no I didn't drink enough." Yein gets up and grabs another cup of coffee, "you definitely need this today." Wooseok smiles a little and happily drinks, it falls silent, but it's nice. Of course, there was a cake, but they didn't eat it until that night.


	18. Sungjun and Gyujin

Gyujin is used to Sungjun being an affectionate, person it's just how he is. The first time they met, they were going to a block party. Gyujin was five and was with his mum; he stuck to her side. He was a little shy when he met Sungjun and his mother. Sungjun on the other hand was, bright and happy. Waving at Gyujin who was a little, surprised he still didn't say anything. But soon the two were left alone, while their mums mingled. "Hi I'm Sungjun" he was smiling, brightly Gyujin who isn't used to meeting.

Other people who were so happy. It was a few minutes before he said, "Hi I'm Gyujin." What happened next was, certainly a surprise. Sungjun hugged him. "I just know we'll be friends forever," it was quiet for a moment or two. They were sitting on a couple of chairs, talking and listening to other people around them.

It was a simply the beginning of, a beautiful friendship. The following year they ended, up in the same class at school. Which made Sungjun happy, even if they hadn't made other friends. It would've still been just the two of them. It was good that they were close, they were always there through. Good times and bad.

 

Sungjun needed his best friend, a lot when they were ten. Sungjun and Gyujin were playing games and helping each other with homework. It was all good until Gyujin's mother walked, in the room looking like she'd seen a ghost. "Sung-Sungjun I need to tell you something," they both stopped judging by the tone. It wasn't good Sungjun quietly looked at her, "what is it." Tears were falling down her face, "I'm sorry to say you're parents are gone." Sungjun began to cry he couldn't control, it if he had been standing, he would have fallen.

While it seemed Sungjun was stuck in his own world, Gyujin talked to his mother. "He's going to need to you more than ever, Gyujin" he nodded as he wiped. Some tears away as he watched, his best friend. Knees up to his chest, arms wrapped around himself. It was quiet for a while; soon his mother walked away. Gyujin slowly and cautiously went closer, as he sat next to him. Gyujin didn't hesitate in wrapping, Sungjun in his arms. Sungjun held on in the end and, cried until he fell asleep. Over the following nine days.

Not a lot happened, well at least from Sungjun's perspective. He was too numb to notice; he wasn't aware that his family was. Debating where he would live from now, on, in the end, he was going to live. With his aunt and uncle, just a few blocks away. After a full five months, Sungjun had become, his happy self. Of course, neither of their families were aware of how close the two had become.

 

At thirteen they were closer than ever, one night during their usual sleepover. As they laid in bed, Sungjun turned to Gyujin, "Gyujin is it ok if I kiss you." It's good it was dark because Gyujin blushed and his eyes widened in surprise. He looked at his best friend "what?" it, was quiet Sungjun smiled shyly. Gyujin's brain caught up in the end, "if you want to." Sungjun smiled more then leaned in and, slowly kissed him. The moment their lips touched, Gyujin closed his eyes. It was short, but it was enough.

Their first kiss. It became quite evident that Sungjun would become more affectionate.

 

At fifteen it seemed like they were dating, but of course, they would deny it. Neither of them was sure if they, even had feelings for the other. It was around this time when Gyujin, gained an admirer. He began to find notes in his locker, at school some days flowers. One afternoon there was a rose attached, to his locker Sungjun was curious. "Should I be jealous?" Gyujin just looked, at his friend before removing the flower. And opening his locker "you can't be jealous, of someone you haven't met."

Sungjun took a moment "that's true, but do you even know who it is." It was evident he had no clue. It was as they were leaving school when one of the girls came up to them. She was smiling "did you like all the flowers and notes" for a moment, or two nothing was said. It appeared that she wasn't aware of how close the two boys were. Even now they were standing closer than most guys, would but she didn't pay attention. "I did" she smiled happily, "would you like to go out this weekend." He was only a little surprised.

Gyujin took his time responding "as much as I, would like to I already have plans." Of course, he was going to leave it at that, but Sungjun decided to do something. To show her that Gyujin was taken, and not interested in her. It was simple, and a little subtle. But it was enough. Over the next few weeks, Gyujin thought, about how he felt about his best friend. In the end, he decided to kiss him, a little differently to the kisses. They've shared Sungjun was surprised, but happy "what brought that kiss on."

Gyujin blushed and shyly added "I realized how much I love you" he felt a little. Embarrassed Sungjun smiled brightly before, pulling him into a hug. It was fairly obvious how happy he is; he quietly added: "you beat me to it." "I wanted to confess first" Gyujin smiled, more it was quiet while they. Were happily held hands it would be obvious to anyone if had seen them. For a while, they simply sat on Gyujin's bed, nothing was said. The more they looked at each other, now and then the more their smiles grew.

After a while, Sungjun couldn't resist wrapping, an arm around Gyujin's neck. And kiss him roughly, but passionately. It was perfect.

 

Now at nineteen, they're both going to University and simply living in an apartment. A few blocks away. The only time they aren't together is when they have class. Sungjun was sitting in one of the cafes near campus. He was with one of his friends, from class "I think your relationship with." "Gyujin is one of the most romantic," Mina sounded a little jealous. Sungjun smiled "I've never seen any couple closer than the two of you." A minute later in walked Gyujin who looked like he was in need of lots of coffee.

It was a moment later he was next, to his boyfriend and simply leaning on him. Mina smiled "awww that's beautiful," a moment passes. "I take it your class was exhausting," Gyujin nodded and added: "yes it was." "I have even more assignments; I didn't think it was possible." "To be bored to death" Sungjun and Mina laughed, a little.


	19. Hwanhee and Changhyun: A Mistake pt2

It's been a month since. And as much as Changhyun has tried, to deny it, the feelings are there. And he's doing his best to ignore them, and his friends who of course. Insist that he tell Hwanhee and as always the main time they see. Each other is in debate, and try as he might. Changhyun replays the party night, in his mind, it would be a lie. If he said he didn't want to, change things between him and Hwanhee.

 

A small part of Hwanhee wants Changhyun, to kiss him. To simply pull him aside after debate, and kiss him breathless. Of course, he knows it's stupid. To even want that, to happen and Jinwook is no help. Telling him to initiate things but as usual, Hwanhee is afraid. He doesn't want to make a fool of himself; it's complicated simply because. They aren't friends; they're barely anything. And it would be obvious he doesn't, want to ruin anything. At this moment it's lunch time, and Hwanhee is basically staring at his lunch.

All the while his mind busy thinking, thinking of what to do. Soon enough he holds his head in, his hands and sighs. Jinwook sits next to him "you need to talk, to him Hwanhee you can't keep doing this to yourself." Jinwook begins eating, Hwanhee sits properly and then looks at his friend. "I know but, what do I say" there's silence, that hangs in the air. It's not long before they hear the chatter of Changhyun. And his friends there's a moment when they lock eyes. It only takes a second before he looks away, Changhyun feels a little uncomfortable.

Even though there's a little distance, between them, Hwanhee catches a little. Of what is said "talk to him Changhyun," there's silence of course. Hwanhee knows that Changhyun is looking, but he can't bring himself to look up. Once lunch is over, it's time for debate, for the first time. They both begin to feel a little uncomfortable, some of their classmates. Might notice that something, has happened between the two. Soon class is over Hwanhee stays in his seat, waiting until everyone else is gone.

Changhyun lingers at the door taking, a deep breath or two. Before he turns back to face Hwanhee, at first, he opens his mouth. But nothing comes out, so it stays, quiet until he finds his voice. "I normally would deny something like this," Hwanhee looks at him feeling curious. "But now, I don't think I could deny, that I have feelings for you Hwanhee." Hwanhee's eyes widen in surprise "seriously?", Changhyun hesitantly nods. Gripping his bag tight to stop him from, losing his confidence in this moment.

Hwanhee grabs his bag as he stands, up smiling a little he walks up to Changhyun. He takes a deep breath he does something, which surprises them both. Without hesitation he leans up a little, closing the distance and kisses him. Changhyun is too stunned to do anything, by the time his brain catches up. Hwanhee has left the room, Changhyun blushes a little. As he slowly leaves the room, Hwanhee eventually stops moving. Once he reaches his dorm room, he bangs his head on the door a little.

Not expecting Jinwook to be inside, as he opens the door. Hwanhee yelps a little as he falls, to the floor he looks up at his friend. "You're blushing, what happened" "well I-I, might have kissed him." Jinwook is speechless "you may have, kissed who? Changhyun?" Hwanhee. Slowly nods now feeling embarrassed. Eventually, he gets up and moves. To his bed burying himself in his blankets, it doesn't take much for Jinwook to follow. "So what happened exactly," Hwanhee takes a moment removing, the blankets.

"Well, it started when he, he told me he has feelings for me." "Then all of a sudden I wanted to kiss him," Jinwook smiles "at least you finally did something."

 

Changhyun ends up in a daze, as he walks to his room. Sooil and Gyujin were both getting, ready for their classes when they noticed. Changhyun was a little distracted, they both had a fair idea of what. It might be as Changhyun collapsed on his bed, he kept touching his lips and smiling a little. Gyujin was the first to say something, "did anything happen Changhyun." That brought him back to reality, "something might have." Sooil smirked, "did this something have, anything to do with Hwanhee."

In that moment Changhyun blushes, they got their answer. "Yes, he kissed me" they're both surprised, but they get excited. "Oh my, my what was it like" it's quiet, without being able to control himself. "It was nice" after that day things, progress nicely. When they in a debate it's easy to miss, the smiles they give each other. Most of them don't pay attention, to the looks Changhyun and Hwanhee give each other. Two days after the kiss Changhyun stops him after class. Without a bit of hesitation.

He kisses him; it's slow, it's passionate. And it's perfect, and it's, the beginning of something beautiful.


	20. Yein and Dongyeol

It was official Dongyeol hates his friends, for bringing him here. "You'll be missing out if you don't come with us," Ju Hyeon was pretty adamant. So, here he was sitting at a party, alone. Ju Hyeon and Seyong ended up mingling, with some of their other friends. But it was instant for Dongyeol the moment, he noticed him across the dance floor. It was enough to make him stop and stare. _It's official he's the cutest guy I've ever seen,_ it's pretty obvious that he's just seen the man of his dreams.

 _Ok, maybe I no longer hate my friends for dragging me here._ Dongyeol was quietly sipping his drink, and now quietly observing him. A few moments later they locked eyes.

 

Yein felt like someone was watching him, they locked eyes he blushed a little. _Holy crap he's gorgeous, wait did I just check him out?_ Of course. His friends noticed Minsoo smirked a little as he decided to, whisper in his ear "you should go and talk to him." Yein froze a little he turned to his friend, "I-I don't know about that." Wooseok smiled a little as he came up with a distraction of sorts so that Minsoo. Can play matchmaker. "You know Yein if you don't do anything, about it we will." Yein knew by the tone.

That Wooseok means it.

But he still didn't have it in, him to go over.

 

Dongyeol wasn't expecting anything or anyone, for that matter to sit next to him. But "I know this is probably unusual." Minsoo was feeling determined "ok first of all, hi I'm Minsoo and I'm here for one reason in particular." "Dongyeol wondered where this was going, "and that's to play matchmaker." "For my friend Yein who's too shy to come over here," he pulls out a piece of paper with Yein's number on it. "Here is his number if you're interested," with that Minsoo walks away.

Dongyeol simply looks at the piece of paper, in his hand. He quickly decided to add the number, into his phone and then message him.

 

"You gave him my number didn't you," Minsoo smiled as he put his arm around Yein's shoulders. "You can thank me later" Yein, at first didn't feel so sure. That was until he felt his phone, vibrate in his pocket. _"I think it's my turn to introduce myself so, Yein hi I'm Dongyeol :D."_ For a few minutes, Yein stared at his phone, of course, it didn't go unnoticed by Minsoo and Wooseok. It was very obvious that Yein was happy if, the smile on his face is anything to go by.

After a  few more minutes he decided to reply, with a simple message. " _Nice to meet you Dongyeol :)."_

 

Ju Hyeon and Seyong joined Dongyeol; again they were a little tipsy. Ju Hyeon was curious "so did you make friends, with anyone" Dongyeol blushed a little. "Yes" Seyong was happy, "so do you still hate being here." It was obvious he was teasing, a little. It was quiet for a minute or two before, Dongyeol answered: "no I don't." For a moment nothing was said, soon enough the music changes. That's when Dongyeol feels his phone, vibrate. Another message from Yein. He swears he feels his heart beat faster.

_"Would you like to dance? :)."_

An instant smile and, reply. _"Yes."_

A moment later Yein is by his side, offering his hand and a smile. Dongyeol doesn't hesitate placing his hand, in Yein's. They soon join everyone on the dance floor, they dance to a mix of slow songs. And some more fast paced, it wouldn't be hard to tell they are having fun. Their friends are happy for them.

It's an hour later when they head to, a more quiet spot to talk. Yein was feeling pretty good, Dongyeol was already smiling non-stop. They've only just met but, Yein and Dongyeol are practically joined at the hip. Even just sitting at the table, there is almost no distance between them. "It was my friend's idea to come to this party; I didn't want to do anything." Dongyeol took a second before adding more, as he looked at Yein.

"But I have to say I'm definitely glad I came," Yein smiled and couldn't help that he blushed a little. "My friends decided I needed some fun," Dongyeol laughed a little. "Well I'm happy that they did," Yein smiled a little shyly. 


	21. Wooseok and Sooil: Soulmates

Wooseok always loved the ideas of soulmates. Imagining that his soulmate would come up behind, him and wrap him in their arms. To help him feel safe and protected, and most importantly loved. It's just he's not old enough to find out yet, at almost nineteen it's the only thing Wooseok has, to look forward to. Wooseok had heard stories from his friends, about their soulmates. He never heard anything from his parents, they either refused to talk about it. Or they would simply change the topic; it didn't help that Wooseok wanted to know.

He's been feeling depressed lately, not that his parent's notice. At least he has his friends who always, do their best to cheer him up. It was the night before his birthday, and Wooseok couldn't sleep. Then it happened he felt his left wrist sting a little, then a name appeared  _No Sooil_ along with a simple 'hello.' Wooseok automatically smiled a little feeling, happy that he now knows the name of his soulmate. As he managed to fall asleep, he dreamed, about what they would be like. Whether or not they were as curious to meet him.

 

Sooil was busy with his morning routine when he received the name. _Kim Wooseok._ Sooil stopped getting ready for work, underneath the name was a simple 'hi.' He smiled as his mind wondered, who this person was. For a while now, he had wished he could hold, them in his arms. No matter what or when even if it's just for comfort. A few minutes later he was done and out the door. Getting to work "did you find out yet," Minsoo was sitting by the register. He hasn't even looked up yet Sooil wasn't surprised he's, used to it "yes I did."

Minsoo stopped "are you going to say it or, just leave me hanging." Sooil smirked "I could you leave you in suspense" Minsoo smiled, confidently "but you won't." He then got up and walked to his friend, quickly grabbing his arm. Then discovering what he wanted to know, "Kim Wooseok" it seemed like he might know. A few minutes go by "I know him, well more like I know his brother." That certainly got Sooil's attention, to help Minseok walked in a few moments later. "Morning Minsoo" he smiled "morning Minseok, I'm curious do you know if Wooseok knows who his soulmate is."

Minseok thought for a moment "he does but, he wouldn't tell me who" Minsoo smirked. "I think I might know" Sooil was quiet "let's not tell, the whole world okay." Minsoo looked at him "why not I'm sure Wooseok would be curious," it fell quiet "I'm guessing that you're my brother's soulmate." Sooil simply nodded after some deciding Minseok, said: "I'll talk to my brother about it."

 

Wooseok got home that afternoon feeling exhausted, "Wooseok I'm wondering what is your soulmates name." Minseok wanted to tell his brother so badly, but he was doing his best to hold it in. Wooseok looked at him "why" Minseok took a moment deciding to tease him. "I may or may not know who your soulmate is" that got his attention, without saying it Wooseok showed his wrist. Minseok smirked, "yeah I know him, would you like to know anything about him." Wooseok thought about it and, smiled instantly. It was quiet for a few minutes as Minseok, came up with a plan.

Quickly typing out a message to Minsoo, "as much as I want to simply tell you." "I have a plan" Wooseok was confused, and in the end followed his brother. They ended up at a cafe inside Sooil and Minsoo, were finishing up a couple of things. At first, no one said a word but, it was clear Minsoo and Minseok, were smiling. As Sooil headed out the back with some, rubbish he noticed Wooseok. It was then he knew. In his heart he knew. Once he was done and back inside, it ended up just being the two of them. Wooseok sat in the booth waiting he looked, up and spotted Sooil. It was the first time he felt his heart, skip a beat.

That's when he noticed his wrist sting a little, as the mark changed a little. Sooil felt it almost dropping what he had in his hand, putting it down he headed over to the booth. It was like everything made sense, Wooseok smiled shyly "hi" Sooil smiled happily. "Hi, Wooseok" he couldn't control the blush, which tinted his cheeks a shade of pink. A few moments go by they laugh a little; there's no awkwardness which is good. Despite having just met they find out they have so many things in common, neither of them noticed how much time had passed.

That is until Minseok returned they exchanged numbers before, they parted. Minseok could tell his brother was happy, the smile never left his face. "I can't believe you two talked for almost, three hours" Wooseok was surprised. But then again he didn't really want to stop talking, to Sooil. 

 

Sooil walked in a daze feeling like he couldn't believe, he had met his soulmate. Smiling like a fool as he walked, inside he didn't even notice his roommate was home. "So, did you have fun meeting your special someone," of course Junmyeon was smirking. "Of course Minsoo told you," he felt like holding it in. To enjoy it for himself for a while, now all he wants to do is hold Wooseok in his arms forever."Yeah, but he didn't tell me much," he got up and went to Sooil. "So, tell me what's he like." Sooil looked at him "why should I tell you," of course now he was smirking. Junmyeon looked at him in disbelief "you know you want, to tell me" Sooil looked like he was thinking about it.

After a few minutes Sooil ends up walking away, Junmyeon didn't think much of it when he left. That night Sooil dreamed about Wooseok. 

 

A month has gone by. Wooseok and Sooil have certainly, grown close. One of the best things is they've gone on, a date Sooil asked Wooseok shyly agreed. It was nice, it was fun and at the end. They awkwardly kissed Wooseok was the most, embarrassed about it. Having never kissed anyone, he laughed a little before Sooil gently held him. And slowly kissed him making it perfect, Wooseok simply held onto Sooil. "Wow," Sooil thought it was cute that Wooseok, blushed they both smiled as they continued holding each other.

The moment was broken when Minseok made it obvious; he was near. Even though he sort of interrupted he, smiled at how happy his brother looks. A little while later they alone again, as Wooseok leaned against Sooil's chest. Sooil held him tight and kissed his head a few times.  


	22. Wooseok and Minsoo

It’s been quiet for a while now, Wooseok has been feeling down lately. And no matter how hard he tries he just can’t, quite get past this feeling. Sometimes his friends attempts aren’t enough, the main thing that helps a little is having his boyfriend by his side. When he feels the lowest, when he’s in bed going to sleep. At least with Minsoo holding him at night, it helps in some way. Helps him sleep, most days he barely makes it out of bed. They all know there’s no point in forcing him, to do something so he’s left alone.

Things will be different now with Wooseok’s, birthday in a few days. Hopefully it’s just what he needs, even for a little while. So, for now his friends are planning the perfect party.

 

It’s the night before and Minsoo ends up, coming home a little later then he hoped. When he walked in the door he knew that, something was wrong. Despite the place being quiet, he walked to their room without hesitation. Putting his things down at the last second, he finds Woooseok bundled up in their blankets. He lays down on the bed “Wooseok” at first, no response but then. He slowly unravels it’s easy to see he’s been crying, Minsoo pulls him into his arms. He simply comforts him for a while, “I’m happy I have you Minsoo.”

Minsoo holds him tight “I’m happy I have you too,” it’s not hard to know why Wooseok has his sad days. He doesn’t really have anyone besides, Minsoo and their friends. And no matter what no one can replace your family, even if they don’t really care. “Even though they stopped caring, I can’t stop myself from missing them.” Minsoo quietly adds “It’s understandable, it’s ok to miss them.” The whole atmosphere in the room was nothing, but sadness. And it was evident that it needed to change.

”So, are you excited about your birthday tomorrow,” It hurt a little when. Wooseok moved away quietly adding “not really,” Minsoo hid it well. He shed a couple of tears, that’s how they stayed for a while. Wooseok with his back to him, Minsoo just laid there spending time either. Looking at the ceiling or the sight of, his boyfriends back. It remained quiet the rest of the night, of course, Minsoo’s heart was aching. He knew it was going to take a lot to get, him out of bed. When Wooseok ended up sleeping that morning.

Minsoo left him his present on his bedside table, with a rose and a card. Before he went to meet their friends, it was plain as day that he had little to no sleep. “We need to do a lot of convincing to get, him to do anything today.” Minsoo sighed “what happened” Jinwook looked, worried “he was missing his family last night.” “It seemed fine until I asked him about his birthday, he turned away after that.” Now they were all worried, while Minsoo was distracted by his thoughts. Their friends came up with a plan.

A few minutes later Minsoo received a message, “where are you Minsoo I need you.” Without hesitating he got up and headed home, it wasn’t as bad as last night. Wooseok held onto him not wanting to let go, “it’s ok I’m here now.” “I love you so much Minsoo,” he smiled a little “I love you more.” Wooseok was ready to debate that. But decided against it a couple of minutes later, “thank you for my present.” “You’re welcome” they simply stood there, for a while. “You deserve it and so much more,” he smiled a little.

Wooseok had tears but, this time happy ones. He moved away a little before looking, at his boyfriend. He kissed softly “You’re so cheesy” Minsoo, laughed a little “I know.”

 

A little around four their plan kicked in, Minsoo looked at Wooseok who seemed happier now. “Come on, you need some fun” he almost hesitated. And judging from the look on his face, “just don’t look at me like that.” Minsoo gave in “Alright, alright” they were ready to go, a few minutes later. They walked to one of Wooseok’s favourite places, where waiting just for him. Was a wonderful surprise. He looked so genuinely happy for the first time, in a long time. They had a couple of drinks, had a very delicious meal.And many random conversations.

After a while they went their separate ways, it was Wooseok’s idea to take their time heading back. Along the way they stopped in the park, two blocks from their place. Wooseok headed straight for the swings, Minsoo simply smiled as he joined him. They were swinging a little “did you enjoy your birthday,” Wooseok was quiet at first. Before he looked at him “I did actually, tonight was fun” he smiled a little. “That’s good” after a few minutes Wooseok got, up walked to Minsoo. Who was up a second later Wooseok, closed the distance.

And kissed him before adding “thank you, for tonight” Minsoo smiled “you’re welcome.” They then held hands as they headed home.


	23. Yein and Gyujin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Yein <3 <3

One thing that Gyujin loved more, then anything was seeing his boyfriend curled into his side. And this morning is no exception, but this time feels different. It might be because today, is a special day. That something special might just be, Yein's birthday. He does have something planned, but that's for later. As for this moment, Gyujin is content, with just lying in bed. Watching as Yein slowly wakes up, and as he does he curls in more. Gyujin smiles a little he waits a minute or two, before quietly saying "happy birthday." It takes a few minutes before.

Yein smiles a little and slowly opens his eyes. “Good morning” “morning” it became clear, that Yein wasn’t moving or going anywhere. “Let’s just stay in bed for a while,” Gyujin waited a minute or two. Then he smirked a little despite the fact that, Yein couldn’t see it. Then he teased him a little “well if we do that, then I guess you don’t want your birthday presents.” To that Yein’s opened completely he moved a little, it took a few seconds before he noticed the smile. On his boyfriend’s face. Of course, Gyujin couldn’t help but laugh a little. 

Knowing it didn’t take much to get Yein’s attention, a few minutes later they were out of bed. And Gyujin was moving his boyfriend towards the kitchen, mostly because Yein just wasn’t moving quick enough. Once they were there, and Yein was seated, at the dining table, Gyujin prepared breakfast as well as. Giving him coffee to help him wake up since it looked like it might take a while. Once that was sorted enough, Gyujin disappeared briefly to get the few presents he had hidden away. He was back before Yein even noticed. 

When he did he couldn’t believe it, it was obvious he was very happy. Once all the presents were opened, breakfast was ready. Before Gyujin could move away, Yein grabbed hold of him. Hugging him happily “have I told you that you are the best boyfriend ever.” Gyujin laughed and said “maybe once or twice,” soon enough they quietly ate. Once Gyujin had cleaned up, he stood behind Yein’s chair and loosely wrapped his arms around him. “You can enjoy your presents later, for now, we both need to shower and get ready.” “Because I have another surprise.”

Yein moved his head a little so he could, look at him then he simply kissed him. Before making a move to get up, after twenty minutes they were ready. It was no surprise that he asked where they were going, but of course, Gyujin was giving nothing away. Heading to the train station first, their destination being an hour away. It’s been planned for a few days now, they’re having a little party for Yein at a club. Gyujin, and Yein’s parents booked a room, for a few hours. So, they could have a little fun. It’s mostly Yein’s family and a few of their friends.

There will be some people Yein hasn’t seen, in a while so it will be a nice surprise. On the train Gyujin wasn’t saying much, it didn’t stop Yein from asking every few minutes. “So, you’re really not going to tell me anything,” Gyujin would look at him. Smirk a little “and ruin the surprise I don’t think so,” to that Yein would pout a little. Soon enough they arrived it was only a ten-minute walk from there, waiting for them was Yein’s mum. Who smiled brightly “Happy birthday my beautiful boy,” Yein smiled he hugged his mum. 

“Thanks, mum” a minute later they headed to, the room Yein couldn’t believe it. He was all excited to see his family, of course, they all hugged some longer than others. Once they were all seated Yein took notice of the decorations they had up. There were a few snacks on the table, it was nice. It wouldn’t take much to know that they had lunch organised, so no one had to worry about it. The only thing they had to get themselves, was drinks. By the time lunch had been and gone, the cake was brought in. Definitely one of Yein’s favourites.

No one would be able to wipe the smile off of his face; it wasn’t all that long before they parted. Yein leaves against Gyujin on the train home, their hands full of presents. “Thank you for today,” it was quiet for a second before “you’re welcome.”


	24. Gyujin and Hwanhee

_Six months ago._

_Hwanhee was feeling good; he finally received the promotion he was after. The downside is now he has to move away, and he's not sure what Gyujin will want to do. When he got home it was quiet, Gyujin was lying down in bed. Hwanhee got changed before joining him, "I need to tell you something Gyu." He looked at him with a small smile, "what is it" "I got promoted." Of course, Hwanhee was happy; he was smiling. "That's great Hwan" a few seconds later, "it's just I have to move somewhere else." It fell quiet Gyujin began to feel a little torn._

_Does he stay and live the life he has, or does he move with Hwanhee? Neither of them talked about it for a while; it was simply quiet. The following morning they talked about it, sitting at the dining table. Hwanhee quietly asked "what do you want to do Gyu," it takes a few minutes before "I'm happy about your promotion." "But I just..don't want to leave my life here," not only was it quiet but now a little tense. Hwanhee quietly sighs then adds "I'll be leaving in, a couple of weeks." That was a surprise to Gyujin, part of him regretting wanting to stay._

_"I'm not sure how long I will be gone."_

 

It's only two days before Gyujin's birthday, and at this point, it will be a simple party with his friends. Of course, he isn't aware that his friends have a surprise. They all know that Hwanhee is coming back, home for good and it was his idea to surprise his boyfriend. Hwanhee was wondering if he should surprise, Gyujin in the morning as he wakes up. Or at a party, their friends have planned. In the end, though he chose to do it in the morning. So, now it's the morning of and Hwanhee was on his way home, he quietly walks inside placing his things in the lounge room.

Walking into their bedroom, he notices, how Gyujin is lying in bed. He smiles a little before carefully climbing on the bed, gently caressing his face. It takes a few minutes before Gyujin, begins to stir. When he does he blinks a couple of times, before fully taking in the fact that his boyfriend is home. When it hits he tears up a little "happy birthday, Gyu" he leans in and kisses his forehead. Gyujin wraps his arms around him "I can't, believe you're here" Hwanhee is smiling, but he can't see it. "And I'm back for good" that definitely, made him happy.

Gyujin felt so happy now "best birthday ever," Hwanhee laughed a little. For a while, they simply laid there holding each other. A few minutes go by before Gyujin, closes the bit of distance between them and kisses him. Hwanhee smiles into the kiss, "I do have a few little gifts for you." "But I don't want to stop" Gyujin kissed him, roughly before adding "but what if I wanted presents." But neither of them made a move, just continued with what they were doing. It was a good ten minutes before they were, out of bed. While Gyujin was in the kitchen.

Hwanhee went back to the lounge room, to get a few things. The moment he returned he was smiling from, ear to ear waiting to surprise his boyfriend even more. Gyujin was a little speechless when he turned around and noticed what Hwanhee was holding. It was while he was unwrapping his gifts when he wondered what their friends were up to. Once they had eaten showered and changed. Hwanhee received a message from their friends, telling him they were coming by soon to pick them up. When it was time to leave, he asked Gyujin "are you ready for some fun."

It's not like he was going to say no, waiting outside for them in a van. Was Jinwook, and Wooseok in the front. Ju Hyeon, Mina, and Chanhee were in the back. As they hopped in and sat, in the middle, they not only said 'happy birthday.' But they decided to sing it making Gyujin, shy away a little. Mina smiled leaning forward to hug him, "no need to feel embarrassed." Of course, no one was going to spoil the fun and tell him where they were going. But it was obvious soon enough; they headed on a road trip to the beach. It was clear other people had the same idea.

Well, at least a few different groups of people did, they all teased him a little. As fun in the water, and in the sand. It was Mina's idea well, hers and Ju Hyeon's to shout lunch. It was easy to find a nice restaurant, one that wasn't too full. At least not while they were there, of course, the main thing was Gyujin was enjoying his birthday.


	25. Jinwook and Wooseok

The apartment is beautifully decorated as Wooseok is taking the opportunity that he has to wrap, up a few last minute presents. Since his fiance is working late, he's got music playing quietly with a big smile on his face. It's going well given that he hasn't been, feeling all that well lately. It's something to focus on before, he knew it Jinwook was home. And looking absolutely exhausted he smiled the moment; he noticed that Wooseok was still awake. It's quiet as he helps him relax as they, lay in bed.

Wooseok wraps his arms around Jinwook, who rests his head on Wooseok's chest. It's not long at all before they both drift off to sleep, the next morning as the sun is starting to rise. Jinwook is the first one awake; he loves it when he's up first. Just to take in how the sun shines on, Wooseok's face. Highlighting his natural beauty, as always there's a smile on his face. Soon enough he's awake and saying "Merry Christmas," before he opens his eyes. Jinwook takes a minute before he says "Merry Christmas." He leans in and kisses Wooseok's forehead.

It's not enough to satisfy him, so he changes that, by kissing him on the lips. Jinwook smiles more after a couple of minutes, Wooseok moves away a little so he can get up. Jinwook laughs a little before getting up; they head to the kitchen. As they make a little breakfast and make coffee it's, when Jinwook notices the presents. It's a little pile under the small tree, sitting on their dining table. The table soon becomes a mess, of wrapping paper. The room is filled with talk and a little bit of laughter. "You're naughty for buying this."

Wooseok smiles cheekily "yeah but you love it," Jinwook can't deny that. "Not as much as I love you" Wooseok couldn't help but smile, "so cheesy" a moment later he's up and moving closer to Jinwook. Wrapping his arms around him kissing his cheek, a little randomly. "I love you too" their plan once breakfast was over, was to out and enjoy the day. It's a simple Christmas perfect for them.


	26. Minsoo and Yein

Yein never expected to know what unrequited love was like; it's not like he ever expected to fall for Sooil. He tried to keep it to himself for as long as possible, but that wasn't the case. He was with his best friend Minsoo, "there's something you're not telling me." Yein remained quiet as he messed around with his milkshake, it was lucky it was quiet in the takeaway shop. He sighed before saying "yeah there is," did he want to embarrass himself. Did he want anyone else to know his secret, of course, he wasn't entirely aware that Minsoo has a secret of his own.

And it's that Minsoo is in love with him, the problem is; Yein loves someone else.

"Care to share? A penny for your thoughts," it's a few minutes before Yein looks up. "I'm in love with someone who I know, doesn't love me back." Minsoo felt sure that his best friend might cry, he waited "I didn't think it would hurt this much." A few moments after a few tears rolled down, Yein's face causing Minsoo's heart to ache. "How do you know they don't love you back," Yein didn't want to say it that part was so much worse. "I'd rather not say" and just like that Yein was, breaking down in public. After a few more minutes he couldn't handle it. 

He got up and quickly left.

Minsoo hesitated a little before following him.

"Yein wait up" he slowed down a little, "if you're going to ask again." "I still won't say it; it's just too humiliating." He didn't bother asking again.

The next day.

Minsoo was hanging out with Sooil who was in the mood to talk about everything and anything. "Last week I had someone confess to me, I feel bad for how I treated him." "But I had to reject him; I don't think I'll see him ever again." Minsoo couldn't tell how Sooil really felt about rejecting him, but he began to wonder _who_ he rejected. He did want to ask Sooil but, he might not like the answer. In the end, though he did say who it was. "I can tell you're curious but don't want to ask, so I tell you it was your friend Yein." It was like time stopped. 

Minsoo knew he had to try and help Yein out, help him heal.

 

"Yein I know what happened" he remained in his seat, as he was eating breakfast. Sitting in a quiet little diner, he almost stopped, what he was doing "now you know I why I wanted to keep it to myself." All that Minsoo wanted to do was wrap, Yein up in his arms and never let anything hurt him. "I want to tell you something I've been holding back, but I don't know how you'll react." Yein felt curious "what is it" Minsoo felt a little shy, "well for a while now I've been in love with someone." It fell quiet between them neither knew what to say.

Yein wasn't sure what to think about it, "really? Who is it?" there was a moment where Minsoo blushed. "Well, that would be you" now it was, Yein's turn to blush. He felt a little shy Minsoo laughed a little when Yein tried to hide himself. Of course, nothing would happen for a while. But the main thing is that Yein knew how his best friend felt about him. Although it seemed like nothing had changed, things had, and it seemed to be a good thing. It took some time but he slowly became, friends with Sooil. It was about two months later.

It happened.

They had been out and about in town; it was a moment when they were laughing. About what neither of them remember, either way, it resulted in them kissing. It was quick, and it was sweet, they both stopped doing anything. While they took in what just happened, but before either of them said a word. They ended up kissing again this time it was longer, and it seemed to be everything they needed. Yein knew just how much Minsoo loved him, just from the kiss. It was safe to say that he felt whole, he felt like he had healed completely.

As they laid on Minsoo's bed his arms, securely around Yein, who is pretty settled in his current position. His head against Minsoo's chest hearing, his heart beating like crazy it made him smile. Even without seeing it Minsoo knew, he kissed the top of Yein's head. It was perfect and sweet.


End file.
